


Fire Fist Ace - Story Collection

by HeroesLegacy



Series: Story Collection [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a CP-0 Agent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackbeard!Ace, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, OmegaAce, Portgas D. Ace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesLegacy/pseuds/HeroesLegacy
Summary: Part 2 of my series of story collections because the main one was just getting too big. MarcoxAce is the main couple but sometimes they might just be brothers depending on the story. There are many different stories such as a Blackbeard AU, Kitty AU, CP-0 AU, Stop AU, etc, etc. So hope you all have fun browsing!
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach & Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace - Relationship
Series: Story Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917088
Comments: 426
Kudos: 443





	1. Blackbeard AU - Kidnapping Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are with another Story Collection. So I've had so many more ideas that I've wanted to do but I felt like the original 'Portgas D Ace - Story Collection' was getting pretty big (especially because most of them aren't even finished yet or nearly done.) So thought it might be a better idea to open up a new one. I hope some of my collections can become stories one day like the Tangled one did but until that day here are more mini stories!
> 
> (So the Blackbeard AU is where Teach doesn't take 'no' for an answer and forces Ace to become a Blackbeard pirate, by whatever means necessary.)

"So, still trying to decide if you wanna be a Devil Fruit user?" Ace raised a brow as he leaned against the railing beside Thatch.

Thatch sighed and held up the purple fruit as if it was the bane of his existence and somehow in reverence as well. It was a strange sight. Ace wasn't really sure what Thatch was thinking at the moment, Ace hadn't hesitated when biting his fruit, he and Deuce had been starving after all. They also, at the time, had no clue what the fruit even was.

"Yeah. This is frustrating." Thatch groaned, slamming his head off the railing.

Ace laughed and patted his back. "You could get an awesome power!"

"Or I could turn into a bar of soap."

"You'd be very clean." Ace grinned.

"Never would have to bath again would I?" Thatch sniggered.

"Izo would be jealous. Looking so clean all the time." Ace teased back.

Thatch blanched. "He might kill me."

"Maybe you'd be too slippery too kill. He'd try shoot you and the bullet would just slide right off you." Ace suggested, shrugging helplessly when Thatch glowered gloomily at him. "What?"

"Then I couldn't ambush people with hugs! I'd slip right off them!"

"Zehahaha, what are you two going on about Commander Ace?" Teach laughed as he approached.

"Oh, hey, Teach." Thatch grinned.

"Hey." Ace smiled. "I'm apparently hurting Thatch with my helpful suggestions."

"They aren't helpful. They're causing me harm." Thatch whined. "I could become a soap man eating this and this punk's telling me I'll slip off everything!"

"You said it not me." Ace shrugged.

"Zehahahaha, well we wouldn't want that now would we?" Teach grinned as Ace turned back to face the night sky. "So what you doing out so late, Commander Ace? I thought you'd be getting an early night."

"Yeah. You shouldn't be staying up so late with you being Narcoleptic and all. The nurses told you to keep a good sleep pattern." Thatch agreed, smirking. "I'm surprised Marco hasn't dragged you back to bed yet."

"Couldn't sleep." Ace admitted. "He dozed off a while ago though."

"You should probably should get back to bed then. Try relax." Teach suggested.

Ace couldn't place it but he could feel that old nagging alarm in the back of his head again. The nagging alarm that developed in him as a child, a very paranoid and weary child. Marco, Thatch and Pops had been working on settling it down but it was coming back with a vengeance, thumping in his head and his gut. He knew he wouldn't sleep until it was settled. It had been lingering ever since Thatch brought that fruit home.

"I think I want to stay up a bit longer." Ace said light-heartedly as he looked around, peering into the dark night.

He could see Thatch eyeing him, looking a bit more concerned but Ace ignored it. He needed to make sure they were safe so he stared out into the distance, trying to search for whatever was setting off his alarm bells.

The storm clouds were still gathering. Marco had said it was going to be thunder and lightning tonight and just like that a loud boom filled the sky. It was the cry next to him that startled him and he spun round, seeing the blood on Thatch's back, staining his white shirt instantly and the knife yanking out his back. A thick, haki coated arm wrapped around Ace's neck and squeezed tight, choking him as he struggled to register what was going on. His body reacted before his mind caught up, an arm jerking out and elbowing someone's side and he swung out with his leg, fire flaring off it and slamming into someone's thick legs making him wince.

He finally registered who he was attacking. Teach was holding the bloodied knife, hand covered in blood and the other hand held a fruit, the very fruit Thatch had been holding. Ace panted and massaged his neck as he risked a glance at Thatch who was gasping and gazing out with hazy eyes.

Ace opened his mouth to scream for help but Teach was faster, slamming straight into him and punching his face and Ace retaliated by head butting him, earning a yelp. Ace spun round and threw up a ball of fire into the sky, letting it explode.

"Shit!" He heard Teach curse.

Ace twisted back round to see where Teach was only to be welcomed with a fist to the side of his head, throwing him to the deck. Ace heard a nasty cracking sound as pain exploded in his head and couldn't help but cry out as a hand grabbed his head and slammed it off the railing, knocking him out cold.

.::.

Ace groaned, his head was pounding, as if he had drunk too much after one of Shanks' visits to the Moby Dick. He reached up to cradle his head to try ease the ache only to hear the clank of chains and winced, opening his eyes.

Did he get captured by the Marines? He hadn't been away from the Moby that long, how could he have gotten captured?

"Awake Commander?" Teach asked and finally Ace's hazy head stopped feeling so cloudy.

No, it just throbbed instead, it felt like his brain was bashing off his skull.

He snapped to attention and gritted his teeth, realising his wrists were chained with Seastone, the seastone chains pinning his hands to his stomach and his ankles were tethered to the small boat's seat. Ace sat up on the wooden bench and bristled. His words came out muffled and he bit down on the gag, his jaw aching at the sudden movement.

"Stop squirming about, Ace. You won't get free." Teach said, smirking as he chewed on an apple. "And I didn't want you waking up screaming at me, hence the gag. Don't fret. I'll remove it when you calm down."

Ace raised a brow at that. When was he known to be calm?

Teach chuckled. "Ah, yes, that's right. You're rarely calm once you're pissed off. There's no point though, Commander. The Moby Dick won't catch up to us. I tossed down some of the lanterns to buy myself some time to get away with you and with Thatch bleeding out I doubt they would have thought of chasing after us."

Ace snarled. He wanted to scream and kick and punch but the chains kept him bound too tightly and the gag was firmly in his mouth, tied behind his head.

Teach sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see all that, Commander Ace. I had hoped you would go back to bed. I wanted to go about asking you in a better way."

Ace tilted his head. Ask him what exactly? If it was how Ace was going to kill him then it was gonna be slow. Slow and painful. Teach moving to his side disrupted his thoughts, looking surprisingly impatient.

"I'll undo the gag Ace, but in return you better not bother screaming. There's no point." Teach said firmly, eyes hard.

It took everything Ace had not to spit and bite as Teach finally slipped the gag out his mouth, the black cloth hanging around his neck instead. Teach threw him a smirk, ruffling his hair.

"That must feel a bit better, right, Commander?"

Commander. The bastard was actually still calling him that.

"That title should only be said by those with respect." Ace snapped, yanking at the chains.

"I do respect you-"

"Like fuck you do-!"

"You're the only one of the Whitebeard Commanders I would ask this of Ace! So of course I do." Teach snapped back, startling him out of his anger for a moment.

Ace blinked and finally forced himself to stop fighting the chains, he couldn't get free of them. Not yet at least. His head was pounding and he was exhausted. They also restrained him too tightly. Teach had obviously put a bit of effort into keeping Ace subdued.

Ace didn't like where this was going. Teach's gaze was intense and Ace had no idea why Teach was doing any of this. He had trusted the man for years and yet this had happened. Everybody on the ship had trusted him.

Ace felt sick. Thatch had trusted Teach. He had his back to Teach at the time after all, content with their 'brother' watching their backs as Ace had searched the sea desperately, worried about an attack. Ace should have watched his back instead.

"I want you to join my crew," Teach revealed.

Ace jerked away, stunned. It was like he had just been slapped in the face and quickly the shock turned to pure, utter fury.

"FUCK YOU! GO DIE IN A FUCKING FIRE YOU BASTARD!" He tried to kick out but Teach ignored his attempts and sighed, looking suddenly tired.

"Calm down, Commander Ace."

"HELL NO! YOU STABBED THATCH AND KIDNAPPED ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S DEAD OR ALIVE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Alright, the gag is going back in," Teach grumbled.

"NO-" Ace tried to squirm away but Teach grabbed a fistful of his hair, twisting it tightly.

Ace hissed at the pain but Teach took the moment to force the gag back in, tightening it as the cloth pinned Ace's tongue down, muffling his snarls and protests. He tried to kick again but the chains around his ankles didn't budge.

"I don't know if Thatch is alive either. He probably had more of a chance since you lit up the sky like that," Teach scowled. "Sure made me had to run like hell. Zehahahaha, I imagine by now they know we're missing from the ship. I wonder if they think we're in on this together!"

Ace faltered. What if his family really did think Ace helped Teach? He was their newest crew member and had started off trying to kill Pops, for months even. Ace shook off the thoughts though, he had never fought any of the crewmembers except Marco, Marco who used to drag him, kicking and hissing, to go eat and sleep somewhere that wasn't a storage cupboard.

Also to treat his wounds. Marco had been rather insistent on that. No matter how much it had pissed off Ace when he did so.

"I doubt it though. You're an honest guy, Ace." Teach said, going back to the ship's helm. "Saying that, they also thought I was an honest son of Whitebeard. Zehahahaha, I wonder what the look on the old goat's face is now!"

Teach threw him a grin. "I bet he's realising he's no longer the 'World's Strongest Man', that he's gotten too old. Ah, if only you could have seen him in his prime, my dear Commander Ace. You would have been awed by his sheer strength and cunning. Now his body is weak and his mind is slow. A shame really, but if helps my plans move swiftly along, just fine."

Ace looked away. He couldn't help but think about his father, how upset he must be. Hopefully Thatch would be alright, Ace wished he could have protected him better, could have made sure to get him to the medical bay where Marco could have healed Thatch's wounds.

Teach had knocked him out though and captured him and he had no idea what Teach was going to do now.

He just had to hope Thatch was alive. That his family were okay.


	2. Personality Split AU - Colourful Marcos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea by Anonymous from Archive of Our Own a couple of years back. Multiple Marco's, with his different personalities traits and feelings. I thought it would be a fun one to play with so here is the beginning.
> 
> The Whitebeard pirates are fighting another pirate crew but Marco gets hit by a Devil Fruit.

Ace heard Izo cry out in sheer terror and only managed to just get a glimpse of Marco being hit by a beam of white energy. Marco faltered for a moment in the air before the Phoenix turned back into his human form and began falling.

Pops thankfully caught him and gently lowered him down, his eyes livid when they met the Devil Fruit user who had just hit Marco. Ace rushed over just as Marco began to glow and suddenly a bright light blinded them all.

"Oi! Watch where you're standing yoi!" Marco suddenly snarled.

"I'm sorry yoi!" Marco apologised.

Huh?

The light thankfully cleared up and Ace had to blink some flashes out of his eyes before he could properly see again. The moment he could see again though he blinked but the sight before him didn't disappear so he rubbed his eyes. Confused.

Why were there six Marcos?

And why were they all wearing different colours?

"Son?" Pops asked hesitantly, his expression baffled.

There were six different coloured Marcos before them. The tattoo on their chests and their sash were different colours, the one currently beating up one of the rival pirates they had been fighting was red. A grey one, with those fantastic glasses that made Ace want to drool, stood with paperwork in hand, already reading and grumbling to himself.

"Hell yeah yoi!" A green tattooed one suddenly yelled, landing down beside Ace who jumped, startled. "I'm kicking ass and taking names!"

"I... What?" Izo mumbled out, eyes wide.

Ace went to see where the Devil Fruit guy was and demand some answers but the bastard was gone. He had used the distraction to flee.

"This is such a lovely day yoi!" A pink Marco squealed and Ace stared, a mixture of horrified and amused as the pink one twirled on a heel and giddily hopped up into Pops shoulder. "Pops, we should go do something fun!"

"Well that's a Devil Fruit I haven't seen before. Guarararara!" Pops laughed, patting the pink Marco's back who chirped in delight.

"I know right?" Marco grinned.

"Pops, what is going on?" Izo asked, looking completely stressed out.

"Marco seems to have split off into some of his personality traits." Pops drawled out, finger gently running over the pink Marco's hair who nuzzled in. "If I'm guessing correctly this is his happiness."

"Green must be his adventurous side." Ace couldn't help but mention, seeing the green one energetically taking care of the last of the pirates with gleeful battle cries. "I'm not sure what grey is. Just that he's wearing those glasses..."

Izo snorted. "Down boy."

Said grey Marco smirked their way and Ace felt his heart flutter.

"I believe that seems to be his more..." Pops tilted his head, as if searching for a word. "Work related side? Orderly?"

"Strict." Everyone said, even the pink Marco agreed, the others hadn't commented.

Just a shame Thatch and Haruta hadn't joined in the battle. They would be having a field day right now.

"And red is definitely his anger." Izo sighed as they all turned to watch as a red Phoenix flew by with two downed pirates in hand and chuck them into the sea nearby with a snarl.

"What about purple and orange?" Ace asked but paused when purple came up to him with a very familiar smirk and gleam in his eyes.

Wait, that was usually saved for in private-

Ace's thoughts were cut off by hands grabbing him and yanking him straight into a kiss. A tongue immediately slipped into his mouth and began exploring and Ace gasped, startled and moaned when Marco's hand tangled into his hair, tugging at the strands, making Ace's knees weak.

Marco pulled away, biting Ace's lower lip before winking. "I'm passion."

Ace flushed bright red at that. "Oh wow."

Now if only he was wearing those glasses too... Oh boy...

A snore cut off the fantastic thought and Ace found his eyes trailing off to a sleeping Marco. This one was orange. He was passed out on the dirt, fast asleep. Izo chuckled, lightly nudging the sleeping Phoenix with his foot.

"Do you think orange is meant to be a jab towards Ace? They both wear orange and snore loudly when they pass out." Izo sniggered.

"Hey!" Ace complained.

Pops and pink Marco laughed. The red one however did not look impressed, he stormed over, eyes blazing.

"This isn't funny! Pops, what are we going to do about this?!" Red spat.

Pops grimaced. Ace choked though, stunned.

"I've never seen Marco angry at Pops." He whispered to Izo who looked just as shocked.

"And you!" Red Marco turned to Ace and he couldn't help but squeak. "You forgot to clean our room again. I know you were raised by bandits but I would like to think at least Deuce taught you how to clean up after yourself when you were a Spade pirate."

"Bandits?" Izo blinked.

"Don't ask." Ace winced. That was not a conversation Ace wanted to have. Purple Marco seemed to be in agreement because he slipped in behind him and wrapped his arms around Ace's waist, tugging him close.

Ace's heart fluttered again when purple Marco began pressing kisses to his neck and his knees almost buckled when Marco's teeth nipped his skin. Red Marco once again did not look impressed. "Stop distracting him yoi! I'm trying to lecture him."

"Ace does tend to make a mess yoi." Grey one agreed.

"I feel like I'm being ganged up on." Ace groaned.

"Aw, but we all like making Ace a mess yoi." Purple purred.

Ace flushed.

Izo choked. "Okay! I think we should get back on the Moby Dick before Purple starts something none of us want to see!"

Pops nodded. "Agreed."

"Not so fast, Pops!" Red spat and Pops froze. "I'm not done with you yet yoi. You weren't even supposed to be down here fighting yet you took off all your medical equipment again and now I bet you think you can just go sit down and drink. Oh no not on my watch. You get back on that ship right now and sit down yoi!"

Pops looked horrified.

Meanwhile Purple took Ace's hand and began leading him back to the Moby Dick. He had that look in his eyes, a look Ace knew meant he wasn't getting out their room anytime soon.

Not that he wanted to leave it when Marco was in that mood.


	3. Kitty AU - Spade Pirates vs Whitebeard Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I've been wanting to play with for a while now. Ace has always reminded me of a cat, and in the story collection I've poked at that thought a few times xD So here we go: Kitty AU. This is where the Portgas family have had the ability to turn into cats for as long as they remember. They don't know how or why, but it's a well kept secret of theirs.

Deuce paled. Whitebeard was here right after Ace had finally beaten Jinbei but Ace was in no condition to fight anymore. He was a bloody kitten for God's sake! Fast asleep and curled up in Saber's arms who had sneaked away to the back of the group the moment the Whitebeard's arrived.

"Deuce, what do we do?" Banshee hissed.

Whitebeard's gaze darkened as he looked over them. "Your Captain doesn't seem to be here anymore."

"What? Captain?" Ganryu laughed nervously.

A hand began heartily slapping his back, much to Deuce's confusion and weariness. Just what was the idiot planning?

"He's right here! He just likes to dye his hair blue after every battle and put on a mask so nobody knows who he is and beats him up for it," Ganryu 'explained'.

NOBODY WAS GOING TO FALL FOR THAT! BLOODY HELL GANRYU!

"Guararara, I thought your Captain was still a teenager, not an adult."

Well, at least Whitebeard looked amused.

"Captain just likes to lie about his age to people. For shame, Captain," Banshee joined in.

"Yeah save us, Captain!" Saber pleaded.

"I hate you all," Deuce sighed.

"As amusing as this is, we've already looked up your crew yoi." The pineapple looking guy smirked, raising a brow. "None of you have the ability to disguise yourselves and we know that this guy is your First Mate, Masked Deuce, who you're so ready to pretend is your Captain."

"Maybe we had a mutiny and fed Ace to Jinbei?" Finamore suggested.

Deuce could feel a headache coming on. Who knows, maybe if they were annoying enough they'd scare the Whitebeard pirates away? Jinbei didn't even look offended, but the poor guy had been listening to their commentary for five days, so he was probably used to it. Or passed out. The guy really deserved some sleep.

Then again the asshole shouldn't have jumped them in the first place.

He just hoped Ace remained asleep. A flaming, angry kitten was not what they needed right now.

"I'll have you know I'm the best at disguises!" Ossamondo protested, glaring at the blonde guy.

"Ossamondo, you added a moustache to your face and thought we couldn't tell it was you on that last island." Cornelia pointed out. "It makes it worse that you already have a beard!"

"I'm a ninja."

"LIKE HELL!" Cornelia bellowed.

Deuce groaned. "Please... Please just kill them..."

"I didn't even do anything," Mihar pointed out.

"You didn't stop them."

"So your Captain's hiding after saying he wanted to challenge Pops?" The gruff looking guy with dark hair grunted, smoking his cigar.

"Captain isn't hiding!" Several of their group snarled and while Deuce wanted to applaud their loyalty and protectiveness over Ace but now wasn't the time for it.

They needed to get out of here.

Everyone in their crew began to babble out excuses, ranging from 'feeling sick', which why would a god damn Yonko care about that?! To 'bathroom break'. Deuce wanted to groan again, the Whitebeard pirates were starting to look torn between amused and annoyed. Finamore just kept going on about their 'mutiny' and how they cooked Ace and gave him to Jinbei as a sacrificial meal.

"What the fuck, Finamore?" Wallace gaped.

"What?"

"Why would we feed Ace to someone?"

"Mutiny."

"What kind of mutinies do you think we'd do?"

"I dunno, Ace was a D., I'm sure he'd be honoured that we made him food."

The Whitebeard's pirates, the fifteen that were hanging about the front of the deck watching, looked torn between amusement, laughter and/or getting a headache.

Yes, they deserved it. Going after a seventeen year old who just finished a five day fight. Even though said seventeen year old was interested in going after Whitebeard's head. Still though, they deserved their headaches, may they be long and ever lasting.

It was the gleam in Whitebeard's eyes that made him weary. It was cunning, as if he knew what was going on. It made Deuce almost wish he had Ace's Devil Fruit so he could set all these assholes on fire and run.

Nobody outside the crew could know Ace turned into a cat, or a kitten, depending on how exhausted he was. There would be way too many people who tried to take advantage of that knowledge.

Deuce didn't even see the old man attack, one moment Whitebeard began to shift his bisento and the next Deuce was being shoved down by Ace. The back of the blade, where it wouldn't have done as much damage, swung above their heads. Human Ace was back up on his feet in an instant, snarling.

"Don't attack my crew, you old fart!"

"Guarararara, sorry brat. I wanted to lure you out," Whitebeard chuckled. "Truthfully I was expecting the big cat, not the small, sleeping kitten."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ace hissed. "You're going senile."

"I'm sorry!" Saber wailed. "He woke up!"

Deuce gritted his teeth. Whitebeard knew. Deuce had just been used to lure out his Captain. His exhausted, injured, seventeen year old Captain. Ace couldn't stay in human form for long, Deuce could tell, he could see the minute flickers in his form.

Deuce grabbed Ace's wrist, keeping his voice low. "Ace, you can't fight like this. We need to go,"

Ace scowled. "As if he'll just let us go, Deuce."

Deuce didn't see Whitebeard move, only felt Ace shove him aside, sending Deuce crashing into the dirt. Deuce felt the energy Whitebeard unleashed slam into them all, throwing all the Spade Pirates aside. Deuce rolled across the ground, hearing all his crew mate's screaming, before finally he managed to push himself back up to his knees. He could see everyone scattered but then he spotted Ace, who threw out a hand their way, throwing up a wall of fire around him and Whitebeard.

The Whitebeard pirates didn't look at all fazed even as Deuce's heart pounding away in his chest. Ace had cut them off, was now yelling at them to run.

" _What? You gonna run away now, brat?"_

" _I'm letting my crew get away. I'll stand in their place... I won't run!"_

" _Guararara, what a cheeky little brat you are! But you're running out of time. You won't stay human long enough to put up a decent fight. Not as tired out as you are now."_

Deuce gritted his teeth. How did Whitebeard know about all this? How did he know all about Ace's cat form? Mihar ended up at his side, grimacing.

"Ace is providing a distraction, but there's no way he can get out of here if we leave him. Although I doubt us sticking together would do much either," Mihar added, raising his gun. "If that fire falls, we will know Ace is down."

"You saw him flickering, he can't stay human for long and even though he can use his powers as a cat he'll be too tired to even try-" Deuce began, but that was when Kotatsu growled.

He stiffened. Kotatsu was a cowardly lynx, and despite growing stronger and more confident since joining their crew, he was still shy. However, that was when Ace was a human, Ace as cat was a different story, he was fiercely protective of Ace in that state.

Kotatsu darted across the ground, and before anybody could stop him, he leapt through the weakening wall of fire. One of the Whitebeard pirates, the pineapple one, had called out just as Kotatsu charged off, yelling about the 'big cat'. Deuce felt a wave of energy hit them, one that told him to obey, to bow, shake him to his core. All the Spade Pirates froze, some stumbled, but no one collapsed.

A few moments later and the fire was finally gone. Whitebeard was knelt, one hand petting Kotatsu who was shaking on the ground, in the crook of his other arm was Ace, curled up in his cat form, unconscious. Whitebeard stood up as Deuce tried to stop shaking, tried to force himself to move. He had no idea what had just happened, only that it had shaken him to his core.

.::.

Whitebeard glanced down at the sleeping kitten, Ace's form was tiny, but Rouge has been the same. If she was exhausted she would turn into a kitten and usually spend her day curled up on his old hat.

Now that he thought about it, Rouge probably had stolen his old hat, although he had no idea what she did with it, or her tiny, fierce ship, 'Little Red'. He knew she was dead, had been for seventeen years, on New Years day. He had watched her vivre card disappear into dust and had grieved that day.

He had later found out about Baterilla. Haruta was still finding out the names of the Marines who had been there, those bastards who had destroyed an entire generation of children, and murdered pregnant mothers. He was still hunting them down to this day. There had been so many Marines on that island, new and old, and the thought still made his blood boil.

The big cat finally stirred out of it's shock, climbing back up to it's feet shakily. Whitebeard had decided to use a light burst of haki when he had heard Marco shout about the 'big cat', wanting to subdue the cat without hitting it. It was only trying to defend it's Captain after all. The boy hadn't managed to keep his human form for long, a couple of hits and his human form was gone, replaced with an unconscious kitten. The brat had been too exhausted after fighting Jinbei, whom the brat had defeated, the kid was ready to fight Warlords, at least some of them, but not a Yonko.

He could feel the Spade Pirates stirring from their shock and grinned. At least the little brat had found a decent crew then. He ignored them though and made his way towards the Moby Dick.

"Marco, deal with them," he ordered.

"You want them yoi?" Marco asked, raising a brow.

"The brats can join if they wish, if they're too stubborn about following their Captain then bring them aboard and we can sort them out later," Whitebeard said.

Marco jumped off the Moby, nodding. "Alright then. Oi, Spade Pirates, your Captains becoming our new brother, so you have two choices. You join us or get lost."

That earned a lot of angry and offended cries. It looked like the brats would be joining them too. Whitebeard chuckled, cheeky brats, he'd leave him sons to deal with them though. They'd be easy to subdue. He dropped Ace off in the medical room, leaving the kitten on a bed where immediately his daughters began to fuss and awe. Sam merely sighed, massaging her forehead.

"So, he turns into a cat? Bloody Portgas'. Does anybody else do this?"

"Without a Devil Fruit?" Whitebeard offered. "Not that I'm aware of. Rouge didn't know anybody else who could do it either. Just her family."

"I doubt many people would be aware of this ability," Sam grimaced. "Otherwise scientists would be clamouring to investigate them."

"It's a well kept secret. It's why I had everyone but the Commanders sent inside. We'll have to explain the situation sooner or later, but that can wait until the brat settles down," Whitebeard said, glancing over at his newest son. "Don't bother restraining him. We want him to feel welcome here."

"Sure, sure, but if he sets my infirmary on fire I'll dump out all of your alcohol," Sam threatened.

He winced at the thought. Sam would do it too, the evil child. Why did he keep bringing such stubborn children on board his ship? Sure, they needed a home, but he needed them not to fret over him like he was a toddler handling a knife. He was a fully grown adult, he could handle himself, he'd been doing it before most of them had been born.

Except Marco, but Marco kept being reborn, over and over again, so he didn't count.


	4. CP0 AU - Spy Ace? No Way! Ace Is About as Subtle as a Brick Through a Window!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Ace as a CP-0 agent storyline. It doesn't have a decent timeline sorted it so I'll just be adding whatever ideas I want to the story until I think of an actual plotline, if I do. o.o But yes I'm really excited to write this, it's one of the AU's I've had in my head for a while now and now I'm finally getting a chance to play with it :D
> 
> Small chapter is small, but I hope it's a good enough introduction :)

Thatch blinked. Ace had suddenly just stopped walking the moment a den den mushi began to ring from his wrist. Thatch hadn't realise Ace had a baby mushi on his wrist. Usually Ace's was in the pouch on his shorts.

" _Ace-"_

Ace's body language changed. He smirked, cocked his head to the side, but his eyes grew dark and hard. Those same eyes the Commanders and Pops had all seen at the very beginning of Ace joining their crew, hissing like an angry cat as they dragged him aboard. The sight made Thatch's blood run cold. His next words made it run even colder.

"Saw the report?" Ace asked.

Report? Thatch blinked, baffled, and started to wonder if he had passed out or something. Maybe he tripped and hit his head?

" _We did. Good job, you've done well. Blackbeard will be dealt with before he can destroy the balance that this world has achieved,"_ the unfamiliar voice said. _"You're finished now Ace."_

"Alright. See you soon then," Ace said, hanging up. Their eyes met and they softened a touch, the smirk turning into a sad smile. "Well, this has been fun. I know it's not my order but since you guys have been so good." Ace brought out some kind of file from his pouch and handed it over. "Take this."

"Huh?" Thatch gaped. He glanced over the file in his hand before blinking at his baby brother. "Why did you give me a file? And why are you acting so weird? You're following somebody's orders but you're-"

No. Ace couldn't be a spy. Ace would make a terrible spy. Thatch snorted at the thought. There was just no way.

Ace chuckled, but it was dark and nasty and something he had never heard from Ace before. It sounded so twisted. A shiver ran down his spine at the noise.

"You should feel lucky. I wasn't on an assassination mission," Ace mused, slipping his hands into his shorts. "In fact, I was sent to make sure that the traitor within your ranks didn't kill the old man. Nobody wants to tip the balance in the world otherwise who knows what the old guys up top will do again."

"Do again? Traitor?" Thatch wanted to shake Ace. The little brat was being so cryptic! "Ace, what are you talking about?!"

Ace smiled. "This was a fun mission, Thatch. Thanks."

Wait. Mission? But Ace couldn't be a spy. It was Ace! He would make the worst spy ever!

That was the moment some weird ass door appeared behind Ace who chuckled, looking rather amused while Thatch remained gaping openly at the doorway. His shock grew even further when Ace waved a very familiar purple devil fruit in his hand. The creepy devil fruit Thatch had found and brought back to the Moby Dick. It had went missing days ago.

THAT LITTLE SHIT STOLE HIS CREEPY DEVIL FRUIT!

Ace stepped into the doorway and disappeared. Thatch stood there, quiet for some time before gulping.

Ace was a spy.

Shit.

"How the hell am I meant to explain this to everybody?" Thatch complained, tugging at his hair. "Especially to that flaming blue chicken! He's gonna peck me to death!"

Nobody was going to believe this. Maybe he should just fake his own death right now so Marco wouldn't torture him for information on his spy mate. By the seas, spy and Ace just didn't go together, the kid was as subtle as a brick through a window!

"I'm getting a headache just thinking about it..." Thatch groaned.

.::.

"Thanks for picking me up Blueno," Ace stretched, taking the short, white jacket Bluneo passed to him and slipped it on.

They were inside a bar, the one Ace assumed, Blueno was currently working in as his disguise.

"What are you going to do about that tattoo on your back?" Blueno raised a brow.

Ace shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not even sure if I can burn it off. My 'ASCE' tattoo hasn't burnt off before even with my fire powers," Ace began making himself up a cocktail while Blueno began sweeping the floor. "Anyway, what's going on with the Nico Robin situation? Tell me everything."

"Yes, sir."


	5. Blackbeard AU - Never Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my upcoming fantasy book's Facebook page got over 200 likes now! Thank you everyone who has supported it so far, it's been such a great help :D If anyone is interested in checking out it's called The Wardens of Strar :)

Teach grinned. It had been a good few months of travelling, but he now had Laffitte, his crew's navigator, aboard his ship. Ace was proving hassle to cart around, he never went anywhere willingly so Teach always had to absorb him into his darkness. It left his Commander weak and mostly compliant now, he did release Ace once they were back on the ship, but he refused to leave Ace alone on the ship. No matter how tightly bound he was.

Commander Ace was clever and crafty. He had pulled himself out of several troublesome situations and Teach refused to be one of the fools who allowed the brat leeway, all because he looked young.

"Am I your first crewmember?" Laffitte asked. "I know you wished for someone else to join us one day, but you said you couldn't count on that idea."

"I couldn't, but the plans changed somewhat," Teach grinned. "My future first mate is a rather stubborn soul. Zehahaha, he is a 'D' though, so it's no surprise!"

He went down to Ace's cell, Laffitte following along, looking rather curious. Teach chuckled at the sight before finally throwing Ace out of the darkness. His Commander hit the ground, coughing and heaving, his usual sun kissed skin was pale, he was thinner and almost sickly looking. It was a shame to see his Commander so weak, but that's what resisting for a whole month did to you. It left you weak and exhausted.

Laffite looked surprised. "The Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Fire Fist Ace."

"Yep. A stubborn brat for sure, it took the Whitebeards, what was it?" He gently nudged Ace's side, who was still gasping. "Three months to get you to join them? I imagine it'll be even longer for me."

He leaned down, grabbing Ace's wrist and dragging him to the wall, earning a pained hiss. He forced Ace to sit up and cuffed his bruised and swollen wrists into the seastone shackles. It wasn't a good idea to give Ace any time to recover, better to keep him drained and weak, it made him much easier to keep subdued.

Teach smirked and grabbed Ace's jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. Ace had stopped coughing but he sagged against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Commander. How you feeling?"

"Fuck off!" Ace tried to kick him but Teach merely grabbed his leg, yanking it back down.

"Calm yourself, Ace. You're much too drained for that," Teach chided. "C'mon, be good and greet our navigator, Laffitte is quite a capable guy."

"Why should I care about that?" Ace's voice was hoarse, so he grabbed the bucket of stale water, dipping the spare wooden cup in and forced it against Ace's lips.

Ace drank it down obediently, the first time they had done this Ace had spat it out at him. Teach had dragged the bucket out of reach, and left Ace without any water for a couple of days as punishment. The brat never apologised, but at least he had learned not to spit at him anymore.

"You'll care one day, when I prove to you how powerful my crew is going to be. When I become a Yonko and then, the Pirate King himself," Teach grinned. "You'll be relieved that I spent so much time and effort winning you to my side."

"You seem so sure that I'll join you," Ace scowled.

"I have all the time in the world," Teach ruffled Ace's hair. "My contacts are keeping me informed, Commander Ace. The old goat isn't coming for you. Nobody's leaving the Moby Dick to come for you. He's left you to me."

Teach, because he was watching closely, saw the flicker of fear in Ace's eyes before a hard, burning anger entered his gaze. He smirked at the sight, before pulling away, standing by Laffitte's side.

"You can't keep up your strength forever, Ace. I will have you on my crew."

"I will never join you willingly," Ace sneered. "Get it through your head, Teach."

"Zehahaha, we'll leave that up to fate, my dear Commander."

Teach then turned and walked out the cell, locking it up once Laffitte was out. He'd leave Ace in there, in the dark once more, with only a candle as the light in the room. That had been the only light he'd seen in the months that Teach had locked him up for, and he knew it was getting to Ace.

"So, Whitebeard isn't coming for Portgas, Captain?" Laffitte asked.

"Not yet," Teach grimaced. "Having one of their Commander so badly injured, nearly close to death in fact, slowed their progression. The old goat will use Commander Ace's vivre card soon though. So we need to act fast."

"What do we need to do?"

"Search for a great bounty to hand over to the Marines. Once I become a Warlord the next step of the plan comes into play," Teach smirked. "If I wasn't so attached I'd use Ace, but I'm still hoping to bring him to my side, even if I have to rely on your abilities, Laffitte."

Laffitte chuckled. "Ah, I see. He's a strong willed one, I might not be able to control him."

"I only need him to obey me."

.::.

Izo was asleep, his head resting on the bed, right by Thatch's chest, his hand clasped tightly by Izo's. Marco stood at Thatch's other side, pushing more of his healing flames against the wound, even as his Phoenix screeched unhappily within him. The wound was healing, slowly but surely, but Thatch wasn't waking up.

Sam stood at his side, staring at the wound,in pure disgust. The dagger she kept on her belt was in hand, and she kept twirling it, a sign she was unsettled. Marco couldn't blame her, they all were, the longer Thatch remained unconscious, and the longer Teach kept Ace prisoner, the worse they all felt. At least, most of them believe Ace was being kept prisoner, there were rumours of him being a traitor too and it made Marco want to crush some skulls in his talons.

Pops was trying to keep them all together, keep everyone calm, but nobody was happy. There were no parties or pranks or celebrations. Everybody was working, trying to keep themselves busy, until Thatch woke up. Once Thatch woke up they could perhaps leave on him one of their islands to recover and rescue Ace.

"You should put down the dagger, Sam," Marco sighed.

"And be unarmed? When anyone on this ship could be one of Teach's pets?" Sam scowled.

"Sam, you're being paranoid yoi," Marco frowned, concerned.

"Don't be naïve," Sam spat and Marco flinched. "Our naivety caused this!"

She flung her hand out towards Thatch's direction. Marco agreed, but he tried to hide it, they couldn't just start suspecting all their siblings, if they went down that road then they couldn't trust anyone anymore. A road Sam was going down again, his sister who had been so stressed, so sick of fighting and hurting and wanted to heal people instead.

He had taught her how to do that, when Pops had first dragged her aboard, all anger and self hatred, just like Ace had been. Marco had taught her how to heal, how to calm and settle and she became his right-hand on the medical team.

"We can't afford to let this happen again. Thatch has been unconscious for a month and Ace is in Teach's hands. We only know he's alive because you and Pops check on his vivre card every moment you both get," Sam scowled.

"I know, Sam. I know yoi," Marco sighed. "Once Thatch is okay we'll get Ace back. We'll bring him home..."

"Teach is cunning, and Ace is alone. Who knows what that bastard's doing to our little brother right now," Sam bit her nail.

Marco grimaced. They just needed Ace to hold on. Ace was stubborn and strong, while Thatch was in need of all of their attention at the moment. Ace just had to hold out for now.

His lover could do it, no matter how badly Marco wanted to race into the sky after him.

.::.

Ace laid his head back against the wall. The candle was flickering, leaning dangerously towards going out again. It was the only light he had, it was the only light he had seen in months. He hated it when the fire went out.

His hands were aching, he could feel the blood trailing down his wrists again, the shackles cutting into them. It got even worse on stormy days when he would be jerked about, that's what had caused the wounds in the first place.

It was cold, the chill was deep in his bones, and the lack of light didn't help at all. He couldn't feel his fire from all the seastone, and the seastone left him feeling sluggish and sickly.

It was all made worse by the idea that Teach had left some of his own spies back on the Moby Dick, who could be doing anything, like sabotaging Pops' medication, poisoning everyone's food, destroying their supplies. They could be doing anything to his family and his family would have no idea why any of it was happening. They all trusted each other so much after all.

Ace whimpered. The idea that nobody would be coming for him was terrifying. He could be stuck down here to die, to rot in darkness, to be in constant pain and exhaustion, with everything feeling so heavy. He didn't want that. They had wanted to be free.

Him, Luffy and Sabo.

They had wanted freedom.

But Teach wasn't merciful. He wouldn't let Ace even step outside this cell. He had a waste bucket that got emptied daily and if he needed a shower Teach would chuck buckets of water over him. If Teach needed to leave the ship Ace would be trapped in his darkness, suffocating slowly, pinned down completely and trapped all over.

He trembled.

He was so cold.

Ace forced himself to breathe out, so instead of shaking gasps that made his shivering worse, he could settle down against the wall properly with easier breaths. He just needed to calm down and relax, just stare at the flickering candle and think of home.

He could picture lying in bed, dozing beneath warm blankets in his and Marco's room, Marco at his desk, writing despite the dying candle light beside him. When it would grow dark Marco would relight the candle, while Ace remained content and resting in their bed.

Sooner or later Marco would join him and they would fall asleep in each other's embrace.

He'd get back there one day. He just had to remain strong, then whenever a chance presented itself, he would try and escape. So far Teach was keeping him weak and docile, but he'd make a mistake at some point. He had to.

And when that happened Ace would be free again.


	6. Personality Split AU - Colourful Love

Thatch gaped as Ace collapsed at their table, covered in bite marks and what looked like bruises from finger prints. The poor guy looked absolutely exhausted.

"Ace?" Izo called lightly. Ace groaned out something but it wasn't intelligible. "You've been locked up with Purple all this time haven't you?"

"Mhm," Ace managed a nod.

"That was this morning," Thatch blanched.

Ace nodded again so Thatch showed him some mercy and shoved some food his baby brother's way. Ace lifted his head up from his arms, staring at the food as if it was a foreign object much to everyone's horror before Grey Marco sat down at his side and began coaxing Ace into eating it.

"It's food yoi. You chew and swallow," Grey murmured. "And if you're that exhausted you should have told Purple to stop."

"Felt good..." Ace mumbled.

Surprisingly Grey's eyes softened. The very same guy who had been going through Thatch's perfectly organised kitchen and 'fixing' it, all while lecturing Thatch and his Division. Then did all their paperwork and worked through cleaning down all the storage units. All of Thatch's division had looked almost lost too, since none of them had been allowed to help. Apparently none of them were 'suitable enough' to reach Marco's standards.

"We all love you, Ace," Grey said, ever so softly. "And we can show affection even without the sex part. I know it's confusing since we're all spilt up but once we're back together it'll be back to normal yoi."

Thatch did not want to hear this. Oh hell no. One, the idea of sex and his brothers, urgh, just no. Two, this seemed a rather tender, private moment. Of course, Thatch fully supported showing Ace love and care, but not in Marco's way.

Ew.

Ace grumbled something else though but again, unintelligible. The only one who seemed to understand was Grey Marco who nodded and began rubbing slow circles on Ace's back. Ace who finally managed to start demolishing his food. Thatch decided to go get Ace some more before he finished.

"Ace!" Red yelled and Thatch flinched.

Oh god. Angry Marco. Angry Marco who everyone, including Pops, feared. He was worse than Grey who merely raised a brow. Red Marco was carrying quite a few plates of food, enough to feed a giant, or Ace. And boy did Red Marco look pissed off.

Red went to Ace's other side, where Izo had been sitting, had been being the key word. Marco shoved him along the bench and took his spot before sitting all the food down.

"You need to eat and take your medication." Red dumped a familiar bottle of pills on the table. "Otherwise you'll get tired and your narcolepsy will start acting up."

"He couldn't get away from Purple," Grey offered.

Red's scowl deepened. "I'll talk to him after this yoi. But Ace shouldn't have let Purple go on for so long. Your health is more important."

"Felt good?" Ace winced.

Red rolled his eyes. "There's a thing called 'moderation', love. Try it sometime yoi."

Usually Angry Marco was shouting and snarling. Thatch had been waiting for it actually. But no? He was almost acting calm. Okay, Thatch did know that Marco was extremely patient and forgiving towards Ace and hated acting out on his anger around their youngest brother. Marco's self control was legendary but still. This was Marco's rage. It... It was supposed to be angry at everything...

"Also Thatch I swear if you don't count up the stock accurately this time I'll feed you to the sharks yoi!" Red Marco spat, his head whipping his way.

Thatch whimpered.

"I've already done the stock for Thatch's division yoi," Grey drawled. "Thatch is rather useless after all."

"Oi! What the hell?" Thatch gaped. "Marco, that's harsh!"

"It is harsh," Ace agreed.

"Eat your food," Red scowled, shoving another plate Ace's way.

"Why are you so nice to him and not me?" Thatch whined. "I know he's the baby of the family, even if that makes you a cradle robber but- OH CRAP!"

He had to duck under a leg, yelping as it destroyed the table behind him. Ace gaped but Grey, the smug git, only looked amused. Thatch's attention was quickly drawn back to the flaming Red Marco, his eyes dark and nasty. Huh, even the flames were red, a much darker, angrier red than Ace's orangey/red were.

Thatch did the one thing any sensible person would do in his situation.

He ran to Pops. Screaming.

.::.

Vista sighed. Pink Marco was laughing away as Angry Marco booted Thatch off the ship. Thatch had seemed so sure that Pops would protect him but their father merely pried Thatch's clinging form from his leg and handed him to Angry Marco, looking just as nervous as Thatch had.

"Angry Marco's actually stopped Pops drinking," Vista couldn't help but admire. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, Pops got freaked out when Red wouldn't stop yelling at him," Pink grinned. "And jabbing him with needles."

Namur looked ready to jump overboard to go get Thatch but Angry Marco stopped him with a growl.

"The idiot will swim back yoi. So don't go get him," Angry Marco ordered. "Or you're next."

"Yes sir," Namur paled.


	7. CP0 AU - A New Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is when Ace is seventeen, so we're back in time a little bit. I'm really not going off a proper timeline or anything here, just kinda writing what I want at the moment. I'll let you know what plotline we're on though up in this author comment bit xD

Ace strolled out into the clearing, spotting Apple leaning against a tree, smoking his cigarette. Apple had been his trainer, and still technically was because Ace was one of the youngest CP agents in their records.

Apple had been one of the ones who had appeared on Dawn Island to collect Ace, along with Gramps and Sengoku, the Fleet Admiral. They had even brought five other CP agents with them, but none as high ranked as Apple. It had been a stressful day, Luffy had cried the entire time, even as Ace left with them.

There had been no way to fight back, not with all those powerful people there, and not with them knowing Ace's biggest secret. Not with his Grandpa looking so guilty and heart broken, and asking him to come along peacefully for his own good.

Apple had been the one to train him, that mind numbing, emotional and physical torture. Of course it all grew easier, even when they ended up retraining him because he had gotten a Devil Fruit a few months back.

"Hey kiddo," Apple greeted, lazily waving.

Ace nodded in response, still looking through the CP agent files as he approached the cliff edge where the lone tree stood.

"Hey old man, how you doing?" Ace asked, eyeing the CP-9 listing.

They had a cat. A leopard to be more specific. Still though, they had a kitty cat. The thought made him chuckle, earning an odd look from Apple, Ace didn't elaborate though and Apple didn't ask.

"Same as always. I live," Apple grunted, holding up a file. "You got a mission."

"What are we doing?"

"Not me, just you."

Apple tossed him the file and Ace opened it up, frowning. Red Hair Shanks's photo grinned up at him, and Ace's heart proceeded to skip a beat.

"They want me to go after him? For information?" Ace grimaced. "I'm good at gathering it, but this is the wandering Yonko."

"You're going under the pretence of thanking him for saving your younger brother's life," Apple said. "Monkey D. Garp was overheard complaining about him corrupting his grandson. He's thankful you go by the law."

"As by the law as we go," Ace chuckled.

Apple threw him an amused smile. "True."

"So, after thanking Shanks, possibly being dragged into a party for being Monkey D. Luffy's brother, I'm to find out what he's up to next. Won't he have questions? Like why I'm wandering about in dangerous territory?" Ace frowned, staring at the almost blank mission briefing.

Sure, he was an information gatherer, and an powerful fighter, but not enough to take on a damn Yonko. Not yet anyway.

"You've been travelling as a lone wanderer, taking in the sights and following the open waters to wherever they lead you," Apple said. "You will of course change the topic back on to Monkey D. Luffy, and wait as Red Hair drinks himself into a stupor. We only want to know what he's planning, just in case it's anything that will harm the current state of things."

"Fair enough," Ace grimaced. "This is certainly going to be a difficult mission."

"Take your Striker that you and that doctor friend of yours made-"

"CP-0 agents have friends?" Ace joked.

Deuce was a nice guy, he had met him when Ace had gotten himself stranded on Sixis during a storm, his boat had been wrecked. Together though they had gotten off it, with Ace accidentally eating a certain flame fruit and them building the Striker.

He had dropped Deuce off on a nice island with known friendly folk, before racing off again to report the incident to Apple.

"As friendly as we get," Apple smirked. "Also, Ace, don't get caught. I doubt Red Hair will be merciful to a spy."

"Yeah, well, most people aren't."

Thankfully Ace had been rarely caught, and when he had been Apple had gotten him out. He always had to go through some more training after that, but they had all been worth it, considering Ace hadn't been caught by anyone in a very long time.


	8. Seastone AU - Poisoning Your Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Ace is with Thatch while he muses late at night about his new found Devil Fruit. Teach poisons Ace with seastone though and stabs Thatch.

"Zehahaha, struggling to make a decision with that fruit Commander Thatch?" Teach grinned as Ace closed his eyes and stretched, yawning into his palm.

Thatch groaned, hanging his head despairingly, as the thunder began to boom in the sky. Ace opened his eyes and glanced up, seeing the dark clouds twisting, getting ready to brew a storm. Marco had said it wouldn't be too bad, mostly just noisy. Ace agreed of course, he was the one to help check the weather forecast earlier before it had grown dark, but still.

He winced, something sharp pinched his neck, and automatically he reached up to feel his neck. It felt like a bug had bitten him. Almost immediately though he felt woozy and drained, his head spinning.

He wavered for a moment before his legs turned to jelly and gave out on him. He could only cling to the railing and Thatch whirled round, looking baffled. "Ace? What's-"

Ace rested his head on his arms and moaned pitifully. He felt so weak. Like he was being sapped of all his energy. Nothing had ever affected him this badly, not even seastone. It didn't feel like narcolepsy either.

He flinched when he heard Thatch cry out in pain, a loud boom echoing through the sky as the thunder began. Ace barely managed to raise his head when he heard a thump, seeing Thatch collapse to the ground. Ace's sight swam but he swore he saw a red patch growing on Thatch's back.

"Tha..." Ace slurred, he tried to reach out but his grip slipped on the railing and he hit the deck, wincing when his head smacked off the wood.

What was going on? Thatch was making low, pained noises and Ace felt so weak. Something had jabbed him in the neck, did it cause this? Ace couldn't move his hands and frowned when a large hand pulled him up and shoved him back against the railing.

"No need to lie in Thatch's blood, Commander," Teach's blurry form said, laughing darkly. "Just lean back and rest against the railing for a bit."

He was holding something... It looked like a dagger... There was red dripping off it. Ace's eyes widened when his fuzzy head connected the dots, barely.

"Wh-What-" Ace tried to hiss but he felt sick, he wanted to be sick.

Everything was so heavy.

"I injected you with seastone," Teach smirked, Ace could barely focus on his expression, his head was pounding now. "That should keep you nice and docile for a while. Plenty time for me to get away with this."

He held up a purple, fuzzy thing. Ace had to focus on it to make it out and his heart leapt. It was Thatch's fruit. Ace struggled to see Thatch, he was a blur of white and red. Red. He was hurt. Ace managed to push away from the wall and press his hands against a damp patch on Thatch's back and all he heard was Teach laughing.

"Zehahaha, oh Ace. I'm sorry. The wound's just too deep. You might have been able to help but you've been poisoned. You can feel it can't you?" A warm breath suddenly hissed into his ear and a hand slipped into his hair, yanking his head up.

Ace whimpered, he could hardly think. All he could manage was to press his hands down. He had to stop something.

What was he stopping exactly? It was something to do with Thatch.

He was so tired... His body was growing heavier, from the back of his neck down to his arms and legs. He wanted to sleep. Just close his eyes...

"The seastone. I bet you can feel it making it's way through your body. I bet you'll pass out pretty soon," Teach chuckled. "Don't worry though. You'll live. I don't want you dead Commander, not when I have such a brilliant offer to make you."

Ace bit his lip, shaking his head, trying to force himself to focus. Thatch was hurt. Teach had hurt him. His vision swam once more though and his thoughts grew cloudy. He couldn't pass out though. Thatch... Thatch needed... He needed...

Ace lost the last of his strength. He felt it slip from him and his eyes closed as his body went limp. He didn't feel the faint pulse of haki that tore free from him. All he felt was sick and cold and so incredibly weak.

"Help... Thatch..." he managed to whisper before darkness consumed him.


	9. Kitty AU - A Bit of Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this should have been up hours ago, or at least about 28 minutes ago in Scottish time xD But for most of you this might actually be on time for Friday the 13th :D It's possibly a bit rushed because I only thought of it like the day before? o.o I was so excited to write this though xD

"EEK! ACE DON'T WALK PAST ME!" Thatch screeched.

"Huh?" Ace blinked.

His baby brother looked so confused, so innocent, but Thatch was on to him, oh yes, he knew the danger their youngest possessed on this special day. Marco was a fool, standing right by Ace's side, he could end up accidentally walking past Ace at any moment and then where would he be?

Honestly, his brothers were idiots sometimes.

"What are you going on about Thatch?" Izo sighed.

"It's Friday the 13th, my dear brothers and sisters!" Thatch declared. "This is a day where bad luck strikes you at every turn. Break any mirrors and oh ho, you're in for a messy seven years. Spill the salt? You better throw it over your shoulder. None of you jerks better spill my salt though. It's my damn kitchen!"

"Guararara, ah, I forgot about Friday the 13th," Pops chuckled.

"You should know better. You've been on these seas for years, Pops!" Thatch complained. "Now, we all know Ace is a black cat, so nobody can walk past him without receiving some bad luck."

"Really?" Ace groaned. "You know I'm not really a cat right?"

Thatch shook his head. "Who knows, maybe your family were cats first and started turning into humans later on. I don't know and neither do you, so I'm not taking that chance, oh dear baby brother of mine. Nope. I love you but I'm not walking past you today of all days."

"And what about all the other days?" Izo asked dryly.

"I can handle that bit of bad luck for my baby brother, but not today, not when bad luck is like doubled, or tripled. Today it just too serious to ignore!" Thatch pointed dramatically at Ace. "So you, Portgas D. Ace, should just stay in your room for the rest of the day so you don't cross anyone's path!"

"Y'know, when people call me a devil child I didn't except it to be due to bad luck..." Ace grumbled quietly, but Thatch managed to over hear it and frowned.

"You tell big brother who has been calling you that so I can rip out their tongues, yeah?" Thatch said.

"There are too many people to count," Ace frowned.

"Then I've got a lot of tongue ripping to do."

"No going on a murder spree, Thatch," Izo sighed.

"It's not a murder spree. I'm just tearing out tongues," Thatch pointed out happily.

"That will probably kill them."

"Nonsense!"

"How are they going to eat?" Izo raised a brow.

"They can drink lots of soups for all I care."

"I don't wanna be sent to my room," Ace pouted, and it made Thatch want to coo and pinch his cheeks.

"Guararara, how about you come sit with me then, son?" Pops grinned. "I'll tell you some stories."

"Okay!" Ace smiled, that sun shine happy smile and Thatch felt his heart melt.

He had to protect that smile.

He froze though when Ace began to walk.

"Ace, be careful!" Thatch stressed, anxious. "You almost walked by Haruta!"

"I don't believe in bad luck, loser," Haruta smirked, and deliberately walked by Ace.

Thatch sobbed, his poor, naïve Haruta, how the clueless always suffered so. Especially considering how for the rest of the day Haruta's paperwork kept going missing, how Haruta kept tripping up, and spilt coffee during lunch and even at dinner time.

Everybody steered clear of Ace for the rest of the day except Marco and Pops. Pops happily kept Ace close by, warning the nurses off about having Ace pass them if they tried to take his alcohol.

Ace however had merely transformed into his cat form and spent the day curled up on Pops' lap, snuggled beneath Pops' purple cloth belt.

Thatch had taken a lot of pictures on his visual den den mushi, and recorded when Ace let out those little cat snores, until Marco, the spoilsport, kicked him away.


	10. Blackbeard AU - Exhausted Flames

"It's been six months and that fire bastard ain't joined us yet," Burgess complained. "Can't we just chuck him at the Marines and be done with this?"

Teach snorted. "If you think Ace is being stubborn now then you should have seen him during his first month. Trust me, he's growing weaker."

"The problem is now he's sick from all the seastone exposure," Laffitte pointed out. "Are you certain physical torture wouldn't work?"

"Ace is too tough for that, no, it's his mentality we need to break," Teach smirked. "Besides, I have the perfect target in mind, we're going after Monkey D. Luffy again."

Augur blinked. "Is that due to the attack on Enies Lobby?"

"Zehahaha, yep, he'll make the perfect prize."

.::.

Ace coughed and hacked, choking on a mouthful of cold water, and couldn't help but whimper. He had lost consciousness for a moment, and instantly a bucket had been chucked over him, by that damn doctor who Ace really wished would croak already.

"The Captain send you aren't allowed to sleep," Doc Q reminded. "Not until you give in and become one of us."

Ace didn't bother replying, he wasn't even sure if he had the energy to at the moment, he merely leaned his head against the wall once he got his breath back. He couldn't close his eyes for long, otherwise he's get another bucket tossed over him, but his eyes felt so heavy and his head was pounding.

He wanted to sleep so badly, it hadn't slept in what felt like weeks. For all he knew it could have been, he hadn't seen the sky in months, or maybe even years. Nobody would tell him what the date was. All they did was tell him to give up.

Teach was right, nobody was coming for him. Teach had been right months ago, but it could have been for any number of reasons. Sabotage from Teach's spies, Pops could been ill, Thatch could be recovering or died (and that thought didn't even make Ace wince, he was too exhausted to), their islands could also be under attack by Big Mom or Kaido or even some rookies.

They couldn't drop everything to come save Ace, and Ace understood that. If he hadn't gotten himself captured then he wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. So no, this was his responsibility, he had to resist, resist Teach's torture for as long as he could.

A hand touched his forehead and he flinched, pressing his head against the wall and forcing his blurry sight to focus on the form kneeling before him. He hadn't even noticed anybody enter his cell, and cursed himself for his lack of focus. He could have dozed off again.

"You're feverish again," Teach mused. "You keep this up and I'll need to untie you and lock you in my darkness again."

The seastone, apparently it was making him ill, it certainly made him cold. Whenever Ace got too bad Teach would unchain him, but that only met Ace would be locked up within his darkness instead.

"Drink some water, Commander."

A cup was immediately at his lips and he drank it, it was as stale as ever, but honestly Ace would take whatever he could get at this point.

"Now, listen to me, Ace. I finally have a target," Teach grinned. "A target who would easily get me into the Warlord program."

Teach had explained his plan, to become a Warlord and get into Impel Down and collect the worst pirates in the world, so he could have them join his crew. That he'd be so powerful, powerful enough to defeat his target, who, he didn't say, but Ace had a feeling it was Pops.

If not then one of the other Yonko probably, or an Admiral, but either way, none of it sounded good.

"And this..." Ace croaked, his lips felt so dry and cracked. "This is supposed... To make me want to join you? Really, Teach?"

He was exhausted and starving. Teach only gave him enough food to keep from starving to death and no more. The bastard hardly allowed him to sleep either, only the narcolepsy truly allowed Ace to rest now. Ace knew it was to try help Laffitte break him, to let Laffitte slip easier into his mind and hypnotise him properly.

Ace refused to let it happen. He wouldn't betray his family. Never willingly.

"You're stubborn now, but once you realise my capabilities, you'll be honoured that I've been so persistent in having you join my crew," Teach smirked.

That damn smug look was really getting on Ace's nerves. The bastard stabbed Thatch, kidnapped Ace when he was trying to save Thatch's life and locked him away. Ace didn't even know if Thatch was alive.

All Ace could so was sit on his numbed ass and try not to move his wrists too much so he didn't completely damage his arms. The cuffs were too tight and made completely of seastone and had been cutting into his wrists for weeks now and it got even worse whenever the weather turned bad. They were probably infected, that was probably what had him so sick, not the seastone.

Although Ace wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason too. He didn't have that much luck after all.

"He'll be a prize. That's for sure," Teach grinned sharply, and Ace blinked, startled and confused, wondering if he had missed some of the conversation.

He was so tired and Teach was still talking.

"The man who just attacked Enies Lobby to rescue his own crewmate. Announced that he was going to war with the World Government. Why, the Marines would celebrate me handing him over to them! Zehahahaha!"

Enies Lobby? Who would be crazy enough to attack Enies Lobby-

Ace's heart stopped.

Teach held up a Wanted Poster with a savage gleam in his eyes. Luffy's grinning face stared at Ace and it made Ace ache, that he hadn't gotten to see his little brother yet, that he was trapped down here while Luffy made his way into Paradise.

He had wanted to see Luffy early on in his journey, to check on him and his crew, to see how he was getting on. Pops had even agreed to let him go, saying he could take Marco if he wanted and introduce his boyfriend, and Marco had choked, horrified as Ace laughed.

But that never happened. Teach stabbed Thatch and took Ace away.

"Luffy..." Ace whispered.

"Oh?" Teach tilted his head. "Know him, Commander?"

Ace seethed, and that anger gave him some strength back. "You really... You really didn't pay any attention back on the Moby Dick did you? Not unless it was to do with yourself. I showed off... I showed off that poster everywhere on the Moby Dick. To the point it pissed people off. So if you touch a hair on my little brother's head I swear I'll do whatever it takes to kill you!"

He shouldn't have shouted, that had tired him out, and just when he had felt some energy hit him. Ace slumped against the chains, leaning heavily against the wall once more as everything blurred.

"Ah, that was this brat?" Teach studied the poster thoughtfully. "I ran into him once, that was when our ship tore apart, Burgess had to save you from drowning. Lucky brat escaped me back then but I doubt he can now after having fought a long and hard battle."

Ace barely remembered that now. He wasn't sure how long ago that had been to be honest.

The gleam in Teach's eyes distracted him, left him shivering instead.

"I might be persuaded to leave him be however," Teach smirked. "If his big brother does as he's told."

"What and join your crew?" Ace asked, breathlessly.

"Zehahahaha! Not that exactly. No. I can't trust you yet. You'd never behave," Teach chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Ace ached, ached for that gentle touch. His family would ruffle his hair often, especially Thatch and Izo, and that warmth nearly made him weep. It also made him silently curse himself, because he had leaned into that touch, and Teach had noticed and withdrew his hand, smiling at him.

"No, definitely not yet," Teach said, his voice growing soft. "First I want you to stand at my side properly, fight together once more like we used to before. I want you, Ace, to finally give in to Laffitte's hypnotism."

"And give up my freedom entirely? Become a slave?" Ace seethed, he could barely push the anger out, his voice was hoarse and sore and he wanted to sleep.

"Not a slave. Become mine." Teach's hand snapped out and Ace grimaced when the bastard grabbed his jaw as he leaned closer. "Become part of my crew then perhaps, one day when I win you over properly, my right-hand man. Forget all about the old goat and his brats. Forget all about being the Second Division Commander. Become one of my future Captains."

Ace shivered. The idea of forgetting his family was terrifying. Forgetting Pops' kindness, Thatch's brightness, Marco's warmth, all his family's love. The very idea made him sick.

But staring at Luffy's photo and thinking of his little brother locked away, all alone and without freedom made Ace feel even worse. Gramps might be able to stop Luffy's death but that would only make Luffy suffer more.

Luffy hated being alone.

"What exactly... What are you going to force me through, Teach?" Ace said through clenched teeth. His hands were throbbing from how tightly they were clenched, he could feel blood trailing down his palms, slipping down towards his restraints.

Ace forced his hands to loosen, cursed himself for being an idiot, for spending his energy causing himself pain.

"It won't hurt. Laffitte will only give you the means to obey me. To no longer wish to return to the old man's side," Teach said, his smirk was gone, he looked much more serious with that frown. "You'll join my side, follow my ideals, but be yourself while doing so. Then, when the day comes when you'll join me for real, the hypnotism will go and I will welcome you with open arms."

"And you... You and your crew will... Will leave Luffy and his crew alone?"

Ace wasn't the most intelligent person in the world but he wasn't a complete idiot either. Teach would leave Luffy alone but if that was the agreement made it would only be Luffy and now Teach knew Luffy would fight anyone for his friends with the whole Enies Lobby incident. All Teach would have to do was to attack one of Luffy's crew mates and then all bets would be off. He'd attack Luffy and Luffy wasn't ready for that yet.

He didn't want Luffy to be locked away in the dark like he was. Luffy deserved to be out on the open seas, with the sunlight shining down on him. With his crew all around them, and Luffy grinning bright and happy.

The thought almost made Ace smile, but it wasn't enough, Teach was still in front of him, holding his jaw tightly.

Teach laughed. "Bargaining huh? Nice. Very well, the Blackbeard pirates won't go after the Straw Hat pirates. Satisfied?"

"No, but we both know I'll never be..."

"One day, Commander. One day you'll accept everything I have to offer willingly." Teach pulled away, finally releasing his jaw. "But for now this will do."

Teach stood up and headed for the door, looking back over his shoulder to grin at him. "Enjoy your last moments of resistance against me Ace, because after Laffitte is finished there won't be another."

Ace slumped against the wall, trying to ignore his wrists aching, tried to focus past his exhaustion and weariness because he didn't want another bucket of cold water dumped over him.

Nobody came back though, and slowly the last of Ace's strength ebbed away, and he drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've made it about eight months since Ace was taken and Thatch was stabbed. I hope I managed to show why Ace is as weak as he is at the moment, because being trapped in a cell for eight months or in darkness is bound to mess you up, along with everything else Teach has done to him.


	11. CP0 AU - The Revolutionaries

Koala ran, ducking beneath a kick. She had a nasty bruise across her arm and her beloved hat was finger pistolled to pieces. One of the CP agents had caught up to her, and he was toying with her, leading her through a chase. She had managed to get the package, the information their spy had gotten, but the moment she had grabbed the documents a teenager attacked her. He was wearing an orange mask with a bright grin painted on it, and it made her feel as if she was being hunted by a predator.

Especially now that she was running for her life and he was chasing her.

"C'mon Revolutionary, I thought you'd be a lot more fun than this!" the voice teased from beside her and she cried out when a kick landed on her side, sending her crashing into a wall.

Her world went dark for a moment before she pushed herself up from the floor, gasping. Koala barely dodged a fist, the fist slamming straight through the floor.

The teen chuckled. "Well, Apple's gonna be pissed off with me for wrecking the place."

"Enough fooling around."

Koala tried to dodge but a hand grabbed her head, squeezing tightly. She clawed at the hand, staring into the face of a tribal mask staring up impassively at her. The hand squeezed and she winced but refrained from crying out.

A CP-0 agent had her, and if she screamed it would alert Sabo, and then they'd both be caught. She couldn't do that to him. No way.

"You're the weaker link. So where is your superior?" the man drawled.

"I'm the only one here!" Koala spat.

They might have her, but they wouldn't have Sabo.

.::.

Ace snorted. "Sure, and I'm the Princess of Alabasta."

"You aren't pretty enough," Apple teased.

"Rude!" Ace gasped dramatically. "I'm fabulous, thank you very much."

He could feel Apple's eyes rolling, but Apple returned his attention to the Revolutionary. His hand darkened and slowly began to crush her skull. The girl gritted her teeth, tried to resist screaming but once the blood began to run down her head her cry echoed across the halls.

Almost immediately Ace felt a presence rushing their way and Apple was forced to release the girl when a pipe struck his arm, a blue coated teen grabbed the girl, dragging her back.

The blue matching top hat and coat made Ace frown. He didn't register the face though, he was on a mission, and the mission was more important than anything. Apple stepped forward, sighing.

"Let's end it here, brat. You can't defeat a CP-0 agent," Apple said.

"What's a kid doing working as a CP-0 agent?" the blonde asked, raising a brow.

"I'm fifteen you asshole!" Ace cursed.

The blonde splutters. "You're not fifteen! I'm fifteen, and you're way to short to be the same age as me."

"You're just freakishly tall!"

"Spade," Apple called, placing a hand on his head. "Stop playing around. The girl has the information package. Kill her while I captured the boy."

"Will do, Apple," Ace raised a hand, forming it into a pistol.

He let out a shot of energy but the wall to their left gave way to a sharp, piercing wind that tore them straight down, wrapping protectively around the Revolutionaries. Apple and Ace immediately retreated back, Apple cursing. Ace saw his arm, a long gash across it as a green cloaked figure stepped in front of the targets.

Ace gasped.

Monkey D. Dragon. This was Luffy's dad.

"You're here of all people?!" Apple snarled.

"Did anyone say I wouldn't be?" Dragon grinned.

Apple scowled. He had his head tilted, a sign he was listening to something before sighing. "Mission aborted. Retreat, Spade."

Ace obeyed. It would have been interesting to see more of Dragon, but he would follow Apple's orders. He and Apple left, with what was bound to be disappointing news for the World Government.

Well, they better start changing their slave trading routes. Although Ace did have a small hope that the Revolutionaries would manage to set free some of the slaves and take out some slavers before they did so.

.::.

"I'm not freakishly tall!" Sabo complained.

Dragon blinked. He was currently examining Koala's arm, who was shaking her head at Sabo. He had brought them both back to the ship and handed off the documents to Sparrow, and would have thought Sabo would have finally relaxed.

No, he looked annoyed.

"You're that offended?" Koala raised a brow.

"Yes! He looked like a twelve year old, or at least, had the height of a twelve year old."

"He's probably just growing slower, you did have a sudden growth spurt after all," Koala pointed out.

"Yeah, but not a 'freakish' one."

Dragon had no idea what was going on.

"Why are you so annoyed by this?" Dragon couldn't help but ask. "If you believe he is a child then his insults should be of no distress to you."

Sabo's brow furrowed, and he tilted his head, baffled. "I don't know exactly. Something about him just made me want to be right during our argument."

.::.

Ace scowled. "I'm not that short, am I?"

"You're still complaining about that?" Apple chuckled.

"That guy was so annoying," Ace huffed. "Most people don't piss me off like that so easily anymore, but he had a gift for it."

Apple only snorted. "Go back to training, Ace. I'm going to report in."

"Sure, sure," Ace sighed. "I'll imagine that the targets are that asshole."

"You do you, Ace. Just don't wreck the place. I'm already in enough trouble as it is with Dragon having showed up," Apple groaned.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, brat."


	12. Personality Split AU - The Colour Green

Izo's brow furrowed as he stared out at the deck. Pink Marco was perched on Pops' shoulder, Grey was reading reports on his leg, all while Red was hassling Blamenco about his grammar in his reports, Blamenco who looked ready to cry. Orange was lying on the deck, fast asleep, and Purple was playing with Ace's hair by the mast, leaving him kisses every so often as he braided it.

Ace looked surprisingly relaxed too, snoozing against Purple Marco contently.

Izo's frown deepened.

Pink, Grey, Red, Orange, Purple.

They were missing one.

"Vista," Izo called.

"Yes?" Vista glanced up from his do to list, blinking.

"Have you seen Green Marco?"

Vista blinked again. "There was a green one?"

"Oh no..." Izo groaned. "Vista, he was mentioned in the report!"

"I forgot about the report considering Red and Grey have been inducing terror upon everyone," Vista pointed out, quite reasonably actually.

"We need to find out if he's on the ship and who last saw him," Izo said. "Pops! Have you seen Green Marco?"

Pops blinked, then looked about, and paled. Izo felt himself blanch, because their father never went that pale, not even in the most dire of situations.

"I forgot one of my sons!" Pops cried.

Pink Marco cackled, and Izo felt terrified at the sound. Marco never cackled. Not even during payback pranks against Thatch, Ace and Haruta. Of course he always went easier on Ace, but Thatch and Haruta were absolutely tormented during those times.

"He left two days after we all split up yoi," Pink grinned.

That was a week ago.

"YOU ONLY JUST TOLD US THIS NOW?!" Izo yelled. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"How should I know?" Pink raised a brow.

"YOU'RE THE WORST!"

"You're just not good at keeping track of people yoi," Grey huffed. "Despite the fact you even have one of the best Observational Haki's on our ship."

"DON'T YOU START!" Izo snarled, jabbing a finger his way.

.::.

Purple frowned as Ace groaned, stirring from his nap. He couldn't help but huff at Izo, being so noisy, as Ace blinked drowsily, rubbing his eyes.

"Wh-What's going on?" Ace yawned, sitting up.

"Nothing," Purple cooed. "Lie back down yoi."

But Ace was now awake, and he looked concerned as his eyes darted between Pops, who was still horrified, and Izo who was screeching. Vista looked ready to throw himself overboard at this point, which Purple couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Why is Pops so terrified?" Ace asked, he looked around, searching for threats.

But that made his neck arch and Purple couldn't help but purr, leaning closer so he could lay kisses on it. Ace shivered, even as Purple laid his hands on his hips, dragging him closer so he could wrap his arms around Ace's waist.

"Everyone's only just realised Green is gone yoi," Grey offered, the spoilsport, now Ace would be alarmed.

"Green?" Ace tensed in his arms. "Oh no."

"You could call him yoi," Purple mused, nipping on his skin, earning a yelp. He couldn't help but chuckle at the noise. "Any of us would come running for you."

"Wait," Izo twitched. "He took a den den mushi with him?"

"Of course he did," Red spat. "We're not idiots!"

"HE'S THE ONE WHO LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" Izo barked. "Give me a snail! I'll give that idiot a piece of my mind."

.::.

The deck was eerily silent as the snail rang. Ace was seated in Purple's lap, who was still pressing small kisses to his neck and rubbing his sides, trying to distract him. Normally, that would have worked, but none of them had any idea where the adventurous side of Marco was. Finally it was picked up.

" _What is it yoi?"_

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I SWEAR WHEN YOU GET BACK ON THIS SHIP I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU FOR GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!" Izo screeched.

" _I was bored and needed to do something yoi."_

"What did you do, son?" Pops asked, he looked so relieved.

" _Well I wandered for a while, until I ran into King. The bastard was on his way back from a 'business deal', and he ended up pissing me off. So we fought."_

"YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH KING?!" Izo howled.

" _There can only be one yoi,"_

"ONE WHAT?!"

Red was nodding approvingly though, much to Ace's horror. He knew exactly what this was about. Marco complained about it every time him and King got into a fight. There should only be one flaming flight pirate about, and it was supposed to be Marco.

Normally Marco wouldn't risk such a thing, but apparently with his personality traits all split up, at least one or two of them would fight King. Pops began laughing, throwing his head back with his shoulders shaking, so obviously Pops knew about Marco's rivalry with King too.

" _None of your business yoi. Anyway, he retreated after a couple of days, so I've just been wandering."_

"GET BACK ON THE DAMN SHIP!" Izo snarled.

" _Or what yoi?"_

Izo gritted his teeth. "I'll kidnap Ace!"

"Eh?" Ace blinked.

Purple's grip tightened on him.

" _Fine, loser, dragging Ace into this."_

"DON'T CALL ME A LOSER!"

The snail ended up hanging up though, and Izo screeched. Ace grimaced, and even Pops looked unnerved.


	13. Stop AU - Chained Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stop AU is pretty much all the ways to stop Ace from going after Teach, or from getting himself killed when fighting Akainu. At least that's the plan.
> 
> So this story is back when the Whitebeard pirates try to convince Ace not to go after Teach. This time however, unlike in canon, Marco takes measures into his own hands.

Marco sighed. Ace was beyond pissed off and none of their attempts to calm him down were working. Pops didn't look well either, his grief had worn him out, otherwise Marco knew he would have just punched Ace, then dragged him off to his room and got him to talk properly. Actually work through his feelings instead of acting out on them.

It would have been like the whole Kaido incident all over again.

The memory made him scowl, made him recall Teach laughing at Ace, saying how he understood Ace's urge to go after one of the 'big shots'. Izo had corrected him of course, saying that hadn't been why Ace was so adamant about going to Wano, but still.

The thought of Teach made his blood boil, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and throw away the anger. Pops had already made things clear, he wanted nobody to go after Teach.

So instead Marco took Haruta's seastone cuffs, the pair she always carried on her belt, who hadn't even noticed, too busy arguing with Ace to. Marco ignored all of them, walked over to Ace, and clamped one of the shackles over his wrists. Instantly everyone threw him puzzled looks, including Ace, but then an eerie silence fell over everyone when Marco attached the other cuff to his own wrist.

Ace had stopped snarling the moment his wrist had been shackled. Now he was just blinking dumbly at Marco who wanted to roll his eyes at the sight. He gently tugged their shackled wrists, enforcing a reminder of their predicament.

"Sorry Pops, I'm keeping this one close to my side for a bit yoi," Marco sighed, ruffling Ace's hair who just looked shocked.

All their siblings were quiet in fact. All stunned into silence. Except Deuce, Deuce was nodding in approval. Pops did manage a small, tired smile.

"Did... Did you just cuff us together?" Ace stammered.

"Yup. It's a good thing we're a couple because you're going to be by my side all week yoi. Once you calm down, we'll talk about all this properly," Marco said. He would get the key off Haruta just in case there was an emergency, but barring that, Ace was stuck with him.

"But... I... What?" Ace spluttered.

Marco ignored him. "We're all stressed out right now, but screaming at one another isn't going to help. So enough arguing. Pops is exhausted enough as it is. We all are yoi," Marco scolded his siblings, earning winces and shameful looks, allowing him to turn his attention to his lover. "Ace, you're sticking with me until you calm down and listen. You're not running off angry and vengeful yoi. That will only get you killed."

"Marco-" Ace began.

"Hush." Marco raised his free hand, pressing it over Ace's mouth. "Everyone, get back to work. Deuce, grab the Striker, she's still floating about down there. Pops, you go to bed. You need to sleep. Sam, make sure he does."

Samantha, his forever best helper, nodded. She had taken over more of his duties when Marco had became First Mate and she was an angel for it.

Marco glanced at his mate as he lowered his hand. "We're going to bed too. You've barely slept yoi."

"But Teach-" Ace protested.

"Ace, I will pick you up and carry your ass to bed," Marco threatened. "You can't beat me on a good day, so don't even try causing a fuss yoi."

Unfortunately Ace, while stunned, was still angry and didn't go without a fuss. Marco swiftly twisted Ace's arm around, the shackled one, and marched him off deck, ignoring the protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case I don't get another chapter up before Christmas, hope you all have a great Christmas! I know it's been a rough year, and it's not going to be the usual Christmas day for everyone, but I hope you can still all enjoy it.


	14. Omega AU - Still a Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the 'Omega AU'. I've been wanting to do this for ages and now I've finally started :D So right now Ace is unpresented, meaning he still hasn't been presented with a secondary gender yet, which Ace doesn't really care so much about, much to so many people's despair. It will probably get even worse when he becomes an Omega xD

Jinbei's brow furrowed, and he tilted his head, after a moment of tentative sniffing. "My apologises, but I do not understand your scent. I know humans have secondary genders, I cannot place yours however. Does that mean you are a Beta? I know their scents are sometimes weaker compared to an Alpha or Omega's-"

Banshee hissed, and Ace blinked when she tugged him back. "Why do you want to know his scent?"

"I just find it strange. I can smell the rest of you clearly enough, but not your Captain's," Jinbei admitted.

"Don't just ask that! We'll kick your ass!" Wallace hissed.

Ace was so confused. Why were his crew getting so worked up? He hadn't even had a chance to answer the Warlord, and yet they were going nuts.

"I'll cook him!" Finamore yelled.

"You have been obsessed with cooking people ever since that last island," Cornelia scolded. "You have a problem!"

"What are you talking about?" Finamore huffed. "Look, that tribe we met raised some good points about not wasting precious resources-"

"It's pretty messed up, Finamore," Ace said. "And that's coming from me. Who eats pretty much anything."

Jinbei looked so confused, so Ace pulled away from Banshee's grasp, and raised his fists, grinning. This was going to be such a good fight, he could feel it, him against a Warlord. If he could beat a Warlord it would bring him a step closer to beating a Yonko, and that was a step closer to kicking Kaido's ass.

Or at least launching a fire fist up it. Ace really hadn't decided on how to proceed with fighting Kaido yet. Lighting his ass on fire did sound entertaining though.

"Okay," Ace said, trying to focus, because his mind got way off track there. "It's weird that you're sniffing me, but I'm none of those things anyway-"

Jinbei twitched, and huh, that was an odd reaction.

"You're unpresented?" Jinbei asked.

Ace nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't matter-"

"Don't tell people that you're unpresented, Ace!" Banshee hissed, dragging him back. "You don't just go around confirming that you're still a pup."

"But people can just smell my scent and figure it out for themselves-" Ace protested.

Jinbei bowing caught him off guard though, so he stopped speaking and simply blinked. His fellow crew mates blinked at the Warlord as well, all just as baffled as he was. He looked to Mihar and Deuce, but they, the smartest ones, looked just as confused.

"My apologises, but I cannot battle a child."

Ace's cheeks burned. "I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"You have not presented yet. It would be dishonourable to try and cause harm to a pup, even one as one as strong you, being able to get into New World," Jinbei sighed. "My apologises, but I cannot fight you just yet."

"I'm seventeen!"

"I know it is frustrating for you, but please, understand that we shall fight one day. Just not now."

"No other pirate has ever done this..." Ace gaped. "So what-"

Jinbei scowled. "Those pirates have no honour. They don't follow the old rules."

"Old rules?"

Skull perked up. "Oh, I've heard about them! A lot of younger pirates don't know about them, or follow them, but there's meant to be an old rule book created by the strongest pirates during some sort of gathering. It's really hard to find any news on it now. The Marines really cracked down on trying to rid the world of the old pirate ways."

"They were created at Fishman Island generations ago," Jinbei explained. "One of those is not to cause harm to pups. Not that many of your younger generation of pirates care about that so much anymore."

"But you're giving me leeway? Why? Weren't you worried about me attacking Whitebeard or something?" Ace tilted his head.

"You are the Captain of your crew, yes, but you are still a child. Which I do find a bit strange, why so many adults would follow you at such an age, and unpresented."

"It's none of your business," Cornelia scowled.

"Yeah!" Finamore said. "Suck it, asshole!"

"Rude," Banshee snorted.

"Oh, don't mother me, Banshee."

Ace laughed. His crew was seriously the best. He shook his head though, and huffed.

"I don't like this, so what if I'm a pup? My little brother is only fourteen and he's presented. Does that mean you'd fight him?"

Jinbei tilted his head, contemplating. "No, I do not believe I would. He might be presented, but as you said, he is only fourteen. Most come into age at twenty. I had thought that you were perhaps at that stage, but you are not."

Ace groaned.

Deuce sighed. "Ace, Shanks and Yamato both said that you would face problems with the older generation of pirates as a pup."

"Only a few of the older generation would fight you," Jinbei said. "Like Moria, Shiki, maybe possibly Sengoku, but that would depend on the situation."

"Nope," Ace scowled. "I deny it!"

Just because he was a 'pup'. That was so stupid, denying a fight because of that. He was a seventeen year old, not a baby, an especially not a crybaby! He didn't get the whole secondary gender system anyway, it all sounded confusing so he never bothered paying it any attention. Sabo had tried to explain it to him, sure, but honestly it just seemed like Alpha's were tough and cranky (cranky on Dadan's part for sure and his shitty Grandpa), then the kinda meh, not doing much for Betas (like half of the other bandits had been), and then Omegas were sweet and nice, like Makino. Banshee was like that too at times, she usually wanted to cuddle and feed him like Makino liked to do for Luffy.

Jinbei frowned. "I don't understand-"

"We're fighting, dammit!" Ace raised his fists, and grinned when his fire flared up.

But Jinbei looked nervous, and began backing away. "I already told you that I'm not fighting you-"

"I'm fighting you though!" Ace charged.

But Jinbei turned on his heel and fled, diving into the water, and Ace raced over to the beach's edge, horrified that Jinbei was swimming away, going deeper and deeper under water until Ace couldn't see him.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Ace screeched. "GET BACK UP HERE, DAMMIT!"

.::.

Deuce sighed. Ace was cursing and swearing, the pup furious that his prey had gotten away. Banshee looked satisfied, even started to open up her bag and set out the food that she had prepared for Ace.

"Ace," she called. "Come get your food!"

Ace's head whipped round, the anger instantly gone, replaced by pure joy. "Food!"

Instantly their Captain was there, sitting down to devour his midday snack, grinning away happily as he ate.

"I do have to wonder," Saber began, tilting his head. "Is it okay for us to be following a pup? We just kind of let him be our leader and get on with it."

Deuce snorted. "You try telling him what to do. He doesn't listens to Alphas or Betas, on the rare occasion he'll listen to Omegas."

"And the only Omegas here are Banshee and Saber," Mihar mused. "And we don't let Saber suggest things after leading us to that island with the cannibals."

"Finamore's never been the same again," Cornelia sighed.

"Just because I sometimes say cooking certain people is a good idea, doesn't mean I'm crazy," Finamore protested.

"No, Finamore. It means you're insane," Deuce said.

"So, what do we do now?" Banshee asked.

"The usual? Explore then move on to the next island?" Mihar suggested.

"Yes!" Ace grinned, throwing himself to his feet.

His midday snack was gone.

"Alright, alright. Mihar, get ready to draw out the teams, the supply team, the 'guard the Spadille' team, and 'watch the pup' team," Deuce ordered.

Ace groaned. "I wish I'd just be presented already."

"Then it would be 'watch the Captain' team," Mihar smiled.

"Or 'watch the flaming lunatic' team," Wallace joked.

"Or 'watch the narcoleptic' team."

"Or-"

"STOP 'OR'ING!" Ace complained. "I get it! I'm getting watched no matter what."

"Yes," they all said in unison.

Because their Captain was crazy and needed people to keep an eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Ace does not pay attention to the secondary gender system, and if he does, he puts it into three basic categories. Scary, angry people = Alphas (Dadan, Garp), kinda people just there = Betas (most of the bandits Ace had been raised with), and then sweet, nice people = Omegas (Makino, Banshee)
> 
> Ace hadn't really figured out what anybody else's secondary genders are because they don't fit into his basic categories. So, most of his crew, and if they tell him what they are, he probably won't believe them xD It still confused him that Luffy is an Alpha.
> 
> Yes, Luffy is an Alpha, Sabo is a Beta, and Ace is an Omega, because I thought them three being the three secondary genders was too good of an opportunity to pass up :D


	15. Personality Split AU - The Colour of Golden Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! And also Happy Birthday to Portgas D. Ace, everyone's favourite firecracker <3 
> 
> So hopefully 2021 is going to be a lot better than 2020 was, because please, yes, give us warmth and comfort please xD
> 
> So Green Marco hasn't returned yet, which is going to be very unfortunate for him considering what's going to happen next.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," Haruta huffed, crossing her arms. "If Marco tells me off one more time for my grammar in my reports, I will go insane!"

"We need to distract him, especially Red and Grey," Thatch said.

"The only one who distracts them is Ace. Sometimes Pops, but that's because the Marcos get worried about his health," Izo pointed out.

All three of them were huddled up in one of Ace's old hiding spots. Ace had multiple ones, after all the kid had gone through so many places on the Moby Dick when they had kidnapped the little firecracker aboard their ship. Thatch smiled at the memory, how nice and sweet Ace was now, although he was adorable as an angry menace too.

Didn't matter what the others thought on the subject, for Thatch, Ace was cute even when angry.

He loved being a big brother, especially to such a spitfire.

"I think I have an idea," Izo smirked, and Thatch shuddered.

Haruta actually backed away, paling.

Izo's smirk was always worrisome. It meant something bad was about to happen, or in this case, hopefully good.

"I need Ace, and lots of sparkly, shiny things."

Thatch beamed. "Ooooh, you're taking advantage of the bird half of Marco."

"But poor Ace, he keeps getting smothered in their attention," Haruta winced.

Thatch bowed his head solemnly. "Our poor baby brother, sacrificing himself for our self-preservation. Such a courageous child!"

"We're the ones sacrificing him," Izo said dryly.

.::.

"No! Wait, Izo, Thatch please- Mercy!" Ace squealed.

Haruta had lured him away, his sister had promised a new prank idea, but it only led to Ace getting ambushed by Izo and Thatch. The three had betrayed him. He knew exactly what they were up to and it was breaking his heart that they would do this to him.

"We're sorry, Ace, please forgive us," Thatch pleaded. "But we need you to do this, for the sake of the family."

"We can try something else! Anything else," Ace whimpered.

"Don't bother. You're the only one capable of distracting all the Marcos," Izo huffed.

"I'll pay you, I'll do you any favours you want," Ace begged. "Just don't do this to me. They will never leave me alone-"

That was when they shoved him back out on to the main deck, and he felt five pairs of eyes lock instantly on to him. He was dressed in beautiful golden jewels with bright blue gems within them, and they sparkled in the sunlight. Ace tried to tug everything off quickly, but Izo had drowned him in golden accessories. Bracelets over his wrists, golden cuffs around his upper arms that had slim, golden chains and jewels dangling off them. The three our four necklaces around his neck, and the cuffs around his ankles, because Thatch had stolen his freaking boots!

Not to mention the crown framing the back and sides of his head, and the damn ear cuffs.

"Oooooh, you're looking really good today, Ace," a voice breathed into his ear.

Ace squeaked, jumping back, but his back met a familiar chest and arms wrapped around his waist, securing him in place. Pink had been the one to sneak up on him, his eyes gleaming, but it was Red who was nuzzling his neck, planting kisses on it.

"You're looking really pretty, Ace. Are you trying to distract me from something yoi?" Red growled lowly.

"Yes!" Ace cried, squirming. "Don't fall for it. It's a trap."

"Then I'll make those trying to trap me pay for it later yoi," Red smirked, his eyes on the doorway where Thatch, Izo and Haruta were.

The three yelped and scurried back inside.

"Our little fire is so tempting yoi," Purple purred, and he was there, already hands on Ace's waist. "I really just want to mate him."

Ace whined, because when Marco started going on about mating that was when things really got serious. That was his Phoenix side talking, the one full of animal instinct.

"Such a sweet firefly yoi," Grey agreed.

"Even I wouldn't mind getting a bit of exercise right now yoi," Orange smirked.

That was it, any hope of Ace had of escape was lost. Orange and Grey were both interested, and that was Marco's Orderly side and Lazy side. The Marcos had crowded him in on all sides, and Ace yelped when Purple tugged him out of Red's grasp. Instantly a pair of lips were fastened over his own, and he moaned when a hand trailed down his back, and instantly went down to squeeze his ass.

Marco was doing that thing, distracting him, and oh god it was working. Ace was melting, he was growing relaxed within their grasps, and he couldn't help but lose himself in their arms.

.::.

"Oh no, I think they're going to take Ace out on deck," Izo groaned.

Thatch went pale. "No! I don't want to see that."

"Nobody does!" Izo snapped.

"I can handle this," Haruta grinned, and she bravely stepped out of their hiding spot, because Red's glare had been filled with savage hunger, and that had been absolutely terrifying.

"Do you think she can?" Thatch asked.

"Maybe?" Izo shrugged.

"Marco, if you keep this up we're all going to see Ace being all pretty in your arms!" Haruta called out, grinning brightly. "Are you sure you want to show him off to us? We might all end up finding Ace too pretty to resist."

All the Marcos growled, and Thatch squeaked, and hid behind Izo who went white as a sheet. The crowd of Marcos didn't come after them though, thank god for that. No, Red picked up Ace and immediately the crowd disappeared into the depths of the Moby Dick. Hopefully to the privacy of their room.

"Our poor baby brother," Thatch winced. "I'll make sure to throw him a huge party after all this is said and done for saving us."

"I know one thing," Haruta smirked, and it was a devilish one.

"And what is that?" Thatch asked hesitantly.

"Ace is definitely going to find the 'Will of D.' tonight."

"No! Ew! Haruta, why?"

Izo groaned. "That's crude, Haruta. You're meant to be a lady!"

Haruta cackled.

They had accomplished their mission though, because nobody saw a single Marco for the rest of the day. Izo, Thatch and Haruta were praised as heroes, and Thatch agreed, they did indeed deserved all the praise. Pops cheered in their name, and their brothers bowed before their sheer genius.

They were all mighty and powerful.

And all because they bested five out of the six Marcos.

Although, it did make him wonder what Green was away doing, because it shouldn't be taking him this long to come back.

.::.

Ace awoke slowly, cuddled in warmth and comfort. The nest was a mess, pillows and blankets were swung everywhere, and Ace's body ached pleasantly in all the right places. Ace buried his head further into the pillow and moaned softly, because Grey was massaging his back, laying soft, tender kisses on his neck.

"Morning, beautiful," Grey greeted fondly. "I've been healing your body all morning, so you shouldn't feel so tender and sore yoi."

"Mm, thanks Mar'..." Ace mumbled. "Everyone else awake yet?"

"Just Red and I. Pink is beneath your arm, he turned into his Phoenix form during the night. Purple as usual claimed the right side of the bed, so you couldn't get past him without waking him up yoi," Grey chuckled, and Ace groaned happily when his thumbs rubbed against the right spot in his back, loosening a tensed muscle. "Orange claimed the left side once Red left."

"Red's gone?"

"Oh yes." Ace could feel Grey's smirk. "He's gone to punish some brats while the day remains young. I believe he caught Thatch already and hung him against the mast."

Ace groaned. "I would say 'poor guy', but they ambushed me."

"Yep, they deserve every punishment we give them yoi."


	16. CP0 AU - Monkey D. Garp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty soon after Garp, Sengoku, and the CP agents came for Ace and took him away. Garp had stayed with Ace for a time during his training, but after a while was forced to leave. He ordered Apple to be a gentle teacher, because he knew what kind of things they did in order to train their new recruits, and now this is Garp coming to check in on Ace a year later. Ace is now thirteen.

  
"Kid," Apple called.

Ace gasped, kneeling on the ground, nursing his injured side. He could feel blood at the back of his throat, could feel every single bruise, but still they wanted him to do more. Ace just wanted to lie down, lie down and never wake up.

"Yeah?" Ace asked instead.

Because they wouldn't let that happen. They wanted him to be a CP-0 agent, and if he didn't succeed they'd go after Luffy, the son of Dragon.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku just sent us a warning. Monkey D. Garp is coming for a surprise visit. This is a chance to prove how your emotional training is coming along, and how to disguise yourself."

"Not wanting me to look all battered and beaten?" Ace grinned, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"He wants us to be 'gentle' teachers," Apple snorted. "The Hero of the Marines is foolish to think anything about us is kind. Normally we wouldn't care about such orders, but Monkey D. Garp is prone to violent outbursts. We would rather not deal with that when you could just present yourself as fine."

"I'll go get started. How long do I have?"

"Half an hour. Be quick."

Ace hurried off.

.::.

Garp scowled when he entered the training area. He could smell the blood and sweat, despite how well it had been cleaned away. He lunged forward, grabbing Apple's shirt, who raised a brow, being so damn calm and collected.

It infuriated him.

"I told you to be gentle with my grandson. He's still so young, and your training is harsh, even harsher than mine," Garp growled. "So where is he?"

"Ace is fine. He has been completing his training requirements with satisfactory results-"

"I don't care about any of that, dammit-" Garp growled.

"Hey, Grandpa," Ace's voice greeted him, and Garp looked back over his shoulder, to see him in the doorway "I heard you asked for me?"

Garp released Apple's shirt, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Ace. His grandson had bruises, but he looked happy enough, he even called him 'grandpa' and that made Garp grin. Ace looked healthy, like he had been well fed, and he looked stronger, muscles starting to build up his arms and legs. Garp had been so worried when he had been forced away from the CP-0's training quarters, but it seemed they had taken his threats into mind and went easy on his grandson.

That was such a relief.

"Hey, Ace," Garp said, smiling. "How's my cute grandson doing? Been training hard?"

"Of course," Ace snorted. "Don't worry, I'm going to be a good Marine, or in this case agent."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Garp grinned, ruffling Ace's hair.

He couldn't feel any bruises, and there didn't seem to be any sign of head injures. He hugged Ace close, before pulling away, laughing.

"Bwahahaha, you look good, kid! Finally getting some muscles on you."

"I've been training hard," Ace said, grinning fiercely. "Soon I'll be able to beat you."

"Little brat, you're way too early for that yet!" Garp laughed. "C'mon, show me around, then we'll go catch dinner."

"Sure, why not?" Ace shrugged. "Apple?"

"Go ahead, Ace. Feel free to catch up with your grandfather."

.::.

Ace did well. There were some minor bruises, and that was good, it would make Garp believe that Ace had been through training, but not so much that Ace was in bad condition. Apple just hoped that Garp wouldn't try to challenge Ace to a fight, because he wasn't sure if Ace's body could handle it at the moment.

Not with the bruised ribs and broken arm. Thankfully Ace had always used a brace on his elbow though, so nobody would notice it.

It took hours for Garp to finally leave, looking satisfied. Ace and Apple saw him off of their island, and Apple smiled once Garp was out of sight.

"That went well," Apple said. "Good acting. You looked genuine. You even applied the make-up nicely, just leaving only enough bruising to prove you have been going through training."

Ace's blank eyes met his own, and that insincere smile crept up on to his face. "What can I say? I learned from the best."

"He should have known that we aren't gentle teachers," Apple said, almost softly. "Sorry, kid."

"Why? You gave me fair warning," Ace sighed, shrugging. "This was my fate, the moment I agreed to join you."

It was. Portgas D. Ace had to join them, or he would have died, quickly or slowly, if had mattered not. Garp might have begged to put Ace in Impel Down, or Sengoku might have just executed Ace right there.

Thankfully Ace made the choice to come with him, and be his apprentice, and the kid was flourishing.


	17. Blackbeard AU - Frozen Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everybody seen the One Piece world character voting that's out now? You can vote on it once a day, but it's so hard to pick who I want to vote each time xD So far I've picked Ace, Vivi and Nami. The problem is, there are many characters I love, so, oh dear o.o Who have you all voted for so far, if you have?

Laffitte had been down in the brig for two hours now, along with Doc Q, which made Teach a bit nervous. He had thought that he had finally gotten Ace, but if it was taking this long then maybe he had failed, and would need to work at breaking Ace down even further.

They didn't have much time left, the Whitebeard pirates couldn't be kept busy forever. He might have to start tearing off Ace's nails, to destroy the vivre cards the Commanders and the old goat had for Ace.

He'd rather not do that, Ace was already weak and would take time quite a bit of time to recover once they finally got him to surrender to Laffitte's hypnotism, but if he had to he would.

Finally Laffitte reappeared on deck, smiling pleasantly.

"That took a while," Teach grumbled, finishing off his whiskey. "Did you succeed?"

"Indeed I did, Captain," Laffitte said. "Fire Fist Ace is now going to be an obedient member of our crew. Doc Q is tending to him as we speak. He believes it will be about two months before Ace fully recovers, and that is considering his recovery rate, which is said was rather quick."

"It is," Teach nodded. "The problem is that the old goat won't be kept away for much longer. Sure, he's been distracted by Thatch and all those rookies we've sent after Whitebeard's islands, but they won't be able to keep him away forever."

He had slipped out information to some rookie pirates and Marines, giving them info on some of the islands and how their defences worked. It had lead to plenty of attacks on them, keeping the Whitebeard pirates and their allies busy. It wouldn't work forever though, the rookies would soon back off once enough of them had died.

Then the old man would chase after him to get Ace back, and avenge Thatch.

"I even tried to send my spies in after Ace's cards," Teach grimaced. "But the Commanders and old man have kept Ace's vivre cards close, there's no way they can get to them without outing themselves."

Laffitte's smile only widened though, much to Teach's confusion. His navigator didn't look at all concerned.

"Don't worry about that, Captain. Ace and I have already dealt with it. I had him destroy the nail that created his vivre card, so they should be gone now."

"Damn, that usually takes six months to grow back," Teach chuckled. "Was it just the one?"

"Yes."

"Zehahaha, it's good to see Ace finally being obedient then. Though I do wish that I could see the old man's face right now," Teach laughed. "He's probably devastated!"

Laffitte chuckled. "Indeed he will be, Captain. Especially if it was turned into ash."

"He might even believe Ace is dead," Teach snorted. "That would be amusing indeed."

.::.

Sam scowled, bracing Deuce when Pops' haki blasted everyone. Pops had been holding Ace's vivre card, which was steadily burning away, much to her terror, when it sudden stopped moving. The burn marks disappeared, as it immediately flopped back into Pops' hand.

Ace's nail had been destroyed. That thought made her grit her teeth, because the idea that Teach might have just decided to finally tear them out of Ace's hand dawned on her, or that they had hurt Ace so badly that he actually told them which nail had been used for the vivre card.

Either way, none of it boded well, and Pops had obviously came to the same realisation. He was furious, clutching his naginata, and his haki was bellowing from him. It took Sunny, the twenty-one year old, and second youngest member of the Whitebeard pirates, a few times to get their father's attention. Pops only calmed when she whispered his name, looking anxious, and Sam winced. Sunny hadn't wanted to speak today, she had been carrying her board with her all day. Pops grimaced, but smoothed his fingers through Sunny's hair with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry, my daughter," Pops apologised. "I didn't mean to make you speak."

Sunny wrote on her board. _"It's alright. I'm worried about Ace too."_

"What are we going to do, Pops?" Sam asked, wincing. "Without Ace's vivre card, we don't know where he or Teach are."

"We don't yoi," Marco's voice startled her, and she spun round on her heel, spotting her Commander heading their way, his face furious. "We waited too long, eight months, and now we've lost him completely. I... I can't forgive myself yoi."

"We had to protect our islands," Pops said, scowling. "But I agree, we did wait too long, we let ourselves be too distracted, and I let myself be too worried about our people's condition. However, this is in no way your fault, Marco, my son. You stuck by my orders, and that is my responsibility."

"What will we do now?" Sam asked.

"We start focusing on gathering more information. There must be a lead on where Teach is," Pops said, frowning. "We won't give up, not until we find Ace and bring him home."

.::.

Ace remained curled in bed, his entire body ached, as did his head. It pounded, and it felt like someone had beaten it with a hammer. He sighed softly, and glanced down at his wrists. They felt so heavy, despite them no longer being shackled by seastone. The moment Doc Q has untied him, Ace had blacked out, the pain had been too much, his blood had stuck to the shackles, and feeling them being pulled away had been overwhelming after everything his body and mind had been put through.

He had awoken here two days ago, and his body was so weak. He couldn't even work up the energy to feed himself, Laffitte or Doc W did that for him. Sometimes even Teach would come and help, and tell him stories, and his plans, and remind him of old times on the Moby Dick.

Thinking about the Whitebeard pirates made his head feel even heavier. He knew he cared about them, that if he wasn't hypnotised he would be trying to climb out of bed and escape, despite his condition, but no. He was hypnotised, he belong to the Blackbeard pirates now, and would do whatever Teach wanted him too.

So he remained in bed, recovering, like he had been told to do.


	18. Seastone AU - Fishing For Traitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a few health issues I wanted to get off my chest, also because it would be a bit of a relief to ask if anyone else has gone through this kind of thing, and if the treatments actually work?
> 
> Okay, so I might have mentioned I've been having trouble with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome before, but I've been having a lot of other problems along with that, such as weight gain, sleeping but constantly feeling tired, my periods going on for far too long (sometimes up to three weeks), etc, etc. This has been going on since 2019. So last year we thought I had an underactive thyroid all this time. Turns out my thyroid has healed itself, and about a month or so ago I learned it was my pituitary gland that was acting up. I'm now getting told that this is polycystic ovary syndrome and it's uncurbable. You can only deal with the symptoms, and that my carpal tunnel is a completely separate issue now. Has anybody else had a similar case to mine? And if so, is managing it easy enough? Because I'm going crazy dealing with this for years and I really just want it fixed before I have a meltdown or something o.o
> 
> Anyway, for a actual story topic: I've started off another story where it's a modern, A/B/O gang story. Omegas are oppressed in this world and it's up to our usual group of pirates (now gangs) to try and fix this mess. Ace and Marco are of course the main couple, with plenty of side couples such as Kidd and Law, Nami and Luffy (future relationship), Sanji and Zoro. It can be pretty dark, there's Teach being a creep towards Ace, and all the warnings are listed, so please make sure to read the Author's note. The story is called 'Calling For Home', hope to see you there if you like darker storylines with eventual happy endings :)

Teach stumbled back, shocked and disorientated for a moment as Ace finally collapsed against Thatch. That was a familiar wave of energy, one he hadn't felt in years. The old goat didn't use Conquerors' Haki anymore, he was too old and feeble, the last time he had was when he had been in his sixties probably.

No, the last strong burst of haki he had ever truly felt would probably have been from Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King himself or Hibiscus Rouge, the lone pirate thief.

A greedy smile crept up on his face and he couldn't help but recall the ideas he had of Ace joining his crew. Of being his First Mate, how powerful and cunning he could truly be if he didn't hold himself back.

Teach reached out, but then he felt a flicker of his own Observation Haki and cursed.

No, he didn't have the time. He could feel the old goat storming his way, and he was furious. Teach had no time to get away with Ace and cursed at his luck. He turned on his heel and ran towards the docking bay, where he'd take their fastest ship. He had one treasure, his Devil Fruit, he would need to grab the other another time.

But he'd come back one day, for the old man's Devil Fruit and for his Commander.

.::.

Marco jerked away from his desk, ink spilling over his paperwork. His Phoenix screeching just as a familiar faint haki brushed over him, weak and flimsy, but enough for him to sense it. Marco took off running, throwing open his door and rushing down the hallway.

" **TEACH!"** He felt that wave of haki, this time Pops', full of pure and utter rage.

He was on the deck just in time to see Pops' fist hitting the sky. A quake charged across the water, hitting one of their smaller, faster boats. Marco ignored that though, he could see who was at Pops' feet, his free hand pressed against Thatch's blood soaked back. Ace was lying shivering beside him, looking pale and sweaty, as if ill. He was unconscious, and that made Marco feel even more murderous than he had before.

Somebody had hurt his brother and his mate.

Marco was at Pops' side, pushing blue flaming hands against Thatch who was barely alive, his haki barely there. Pops' moving his bloodied hand aside. "What happened yoi?"

Pops ignored him, more of their brothers were gathering, some of the Commanders were stumbling out into the hallway, all tired and confused but instantly alert the moment they saw what was happening.

"Namur, go fish that traitor out the water!" Pops ordered.

Namur didn't hesitate.

"Traitor?" Haruta paled.

"Where's the girls? Wake up the nurses now yoi!" Marco barked.

Jiru ran and Marco had to ignore Izo when he finally emerged, gasping.

"Thatch!" Izo tried to rush to their side, but thankfully Jozu intercepted, tugging Izo back.

Marco glanced over to Ace who Pops was looking over, frowning. "He doesn't have any injures. He's freezing cold though."

That wasn't natural. Ace was always warm due to his Devil Fruit. His Phoenix crooned sadly, distressed and demanding they go to Ace's side, he hushed his other half, trying to convince the bird that Thatch was dying. That they were barely keeping him alive. Ace's chest was still rising and falling, even if it seemed unsteady and weaker than usual.

Sam was the first on deck, her eyes hard and burning as she raced to their side, even dressed in pyjamas as she was. "Fossa, carry Ace to the medical bay now! Marco, can we move Thatch yet?"

"Not yet yoi."

The moment some of his sisters appeared, many dishevelled and in pyjamas, Sam started barking orders. "Amy, you attend to Commander Ace, find out what's wrong. Sade, I want Commander Thatch's blood type set up and ready to go. Maria, get the operation table set up now. Wake up and move it ladies! Jozu, leave Izo and get ready to move Thatch!"

"Marco-" Sam called.

"Not yet," Marco scowled. He could see Fossa scooping up Ace and it was making him angsty. He should be looking after Ace. He should be making sure his mate was alright.

"Shit, he's so cold," Fossa cursed.

That wasn't helping. He wanted to be at Ace's side, longed to curl up against him and heat him back up. His Phoenix pleaded, urging him towards Ace as Fossa retreated into the medical bay.

Not yet, Marco reminded his other half. Thatch first. They just needed to hold on.

Heal the wound enough, enough to keep Thatch alive. Just a tiny bit more, ease off the shock from Thatch. Let the flames heal and soothe.

"Now!" Marco pulled away, Jozu instantly scooped Thatch up, rushing ahead of Sam.

Marco glanced up at Pops whose gaze was dark as Namur came aboard, dropping Teach roughly on deck. Haruta, pale and shaky, clamped the seastone cuffs she kept hidden on her belt, around Teach's wrists. Teach who was coughing and gasping for air. Izo looked baffled, just as pale as Haruta and looking about as if trying to find the real culprit. Vista went to his side to steady him.

"Marco, go see to your brothers," Pops ordered quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll handle this traitor once we know Thatch and Ace are safe," Pops replied. "Go."

Marco bolted off deck.


	19. Stop/Carrier AU - Little Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a mixed AU. I've been wanting to do one of these for quite a while now and this one was just so much fun to write :D The Carrier AU is in the other story collection for Ace, while the Stop AU is in this collection. I decided to add it in here due to the fact it has a lot less chapters and is a lot easier to find.
> 
> This would be what would have happened if Marco had discovered Ace was pregnant before Ace had gone after Teach, saving themselves, and us readers (and writer), a lot of stress xD

"Ace, stop. Right now yoi."

"No! Let me go," Ace snarled. "I won't let Teach get away with this!"

"Just calm down for a moment and think. We need to talk about this yoi."

Marco grabbed Ace's arm, his other arm wrapping round his lover's body. Ace tried to tug away, so Marco secured his grasp, his hand landing on Ace's stomach.

He gasped. A full wave of pleasure and delight hit him, and his Phoenix cooed happily, in awe and shock. Marco softened his grasp immediately, while Ace threw him a startled look. The anger taking a back seat for the moment.

"Marco? What's wrong?"

A croon escape him as he carefully turned Ace around. Marco pressed his hand closer, stroking the firm muscles carefully. His other arm wrapped around Ace's waist, tugging him close, securing his lover, his mate, against him.

"Baby..." Marco couldn't help but coo.

Ace blanked. "Huh?"

Marco could feel it now that his Phoenix had pointed it out. A small life stirring, tiny and new and so full of endless possibilities. Ace didn't know yet. He couldn't. It was too small. Marco wouldn't have either if he hadn't touched Ace's stomach, if his Phoenix hadn't been given the chance to sense their baby.

He hadn't realised his legs had turned into talons, his talons carefully gripping Ace's legs so he could hold his lover closer and lean over to kiss him properly. Ace was confused against him, but accepting the kisses, his anger gone. It made Marco tweet happily and pressed himself even closer to Ace, his hand gently rubbing soothing circles against Ace's toned stomach.

.::.

Izo blanked. A moment ago the deck was full of shouting and despair due to Ace's anger and attempted departure. Pops, who looked so tired and weak, was now staring wide eyed at the couple as were the rest of them.

"Did... Did Marco just say 'baby'?" Izo choked out.

Vista was pale. "I... I think he did..."

"...So Ace is pregnant?" Izo blinked again.

"I guess so..." Vista murmured.

The deck was eerie silent. Ace was being smothered in kisses, Marco clinging to him, his touches tender and sweet. The sight made Izo ache. He missed Thatch, he wanted to embrace his lover, brush his hands through Thatch's hair, helping him style it for the day ahead or ruin it because his lover had done something stupid.

Thatch should be at their side, stunned as the rest of them were, before declaring himself the 'favourite uncle'. That would stir everyone from their shock.

But no. Thatch was dead. Teach murdered him.

Ace finally managed to pull away from the insistent kisses, baffled. "Marco, wait. Did you just say I'm pregnant?"

Marco cooed.

"Don't coo! I can't be pregnant. I'm meant to go after Teach," Ace scowled. "And we've been using the pills!"

"Can't go after Teach yoi," Marco murmured, he was now laying kisses on Ace's neck.

"Well I know that now!" Ace threw up his hands.

"Maybe you should stop with the kisses and talk? Ace looks like he could use a chat," Namur tilted his head.

He was beside Fossa who no longer had a cigar. Their brother was throwing a betrayed look at Namur, torn between that, and glancing at the sea in despair.

Ah, Namur had probably chucked his cigar overboard. Smart.

Marco suddenly stiffened. Nobody moved. Not even Ace who looked mildly alarmed. Marco pulled away from Ace, talons turning back into feet, as he looked over Ace's belly again.

"Need a better nest."

"Huh?" Everyone stared.

Not that they had stopped in the first place.

"Marco, you've changed our room six times this year already!" Ace complained. "Our room is perfectly fine."

"Soft, fluffy blankets and pillows yoi. Need more," Marco murmured, eyes back on Ace. "Sam yoi. Need you checked by Sam."

"Wait-" Ace tried to protest, but Marco scooped him up and rushed off, chanting about nests and their baby and comfort.

The deck remained silent for a good, long time before Pops chuckled tiredly. "That was a lovely surprise. Guess I'll be having another grandchild."

"So, guess we won't need to worry about Ace leaving then," Jozu said.

Vista clapped his hands. "Right then everyone! Back to work."

That was met with several groans, but slowly everyone trudged away except the Commanders. Pops did look a bit more perked up but he still looked exhausted. Not that Izo could blame him, Pops was older now, he was no longer in his prime.

The shock had been almost too much for him. He hadn't the energy to calm Ace down and they hadn't the strength to.

Izo could hear Thatch laughing, could picture him slinging an arm around someone's shoulders, telling them he'd be a priority in helping Ace since he was the head chef. How smug he'd sound. Izo bit his lip and couldn't help but grip his guns and shake.

Ace was sorted. He wouldn't leave the Moby Dick anytime soon. Now Izo just had to keep himself from losing it and chasing after Teach.

That fat bastard.

He'd make Teach pay. Just like Kaido would one day.

They'd all pay dearly. Every last one of them.

.::.

Ace sat down carefully at Izo's side. "So... I won't be going after Teach anytime soon..."

Izo nodded, he looked strained, and Ace could hardly blame him. He felt just as upset, but he was trying to keep calm and relaxed, one, he was pregnant, and two, because Marco would immediately panic and try to pamper him. The bastard was hovering somewhere close by, and Ace swore he could feel Marco's eyes on him.

At this rate he wouldn't even get to go to the bathroom without Marco following him in.

"I'm glad you're not," Izo said, and Ace relaxed when a hand ruffled his hair tenderly. "You're such a troublesome baby brother, always getting so angry, but this time I could completely understand why you were so pissed off. We need you to stay with us though, Ace. So that we can mourn together, as a family. There's no need for you to be alone, okay?"

Ace's eyes stung, but he nodded, and leaned over so he could rest his head against Izo's shoulder, letting Izo tug and tease at his hair, brushing out the knots. That usually helped ease Izo, playing with someone's hair. Izo would usually end up with Sade, one of the nurses, in his lap, brushing her long hair into beautiful hairstyles.

"Are you excited?" Izo asked softly.

"I'm still processing..." Ace admitted. "I... It's going to take a while to get used to, but Marco's helping me work through my worries."

"That's good," Izo smiled, and hugged him close. "Pregnancy will be hard, but also an amazing time. We're all going to be here for you. Especially Marco."

"I feel like he's going to start following me into the bathroom," Ace snorted. "So yes, 'especially' Marco."

Izo chuckled. "He already spoils you rotten. I have no idea what will happen to you now."

"Oh jeez, I'm going to be smothered in love," Ace laughed.

He remained against Izo, enjoying the embrace and the company. It wasn't long though before he found a pillow getting pressed against his back, and a blanket over his shoulders, with Marco presenting food to him, as if he was some kind of God, along with shiny objects.

He swore half of those things belonged to their siblings.

"Marco, it's not even been a day and yet you're spoiling me rotten already," Ace pointed out.

Marco cooed. That was all Ace had gotten out of him for the past few hours now. Bird noises, it was adorable, but oh god.

"I think you broke him," Izo deadpanned.

"I think I might end up agreeing with you on that point," Ace sighed, but gathered Marco's hands in his own. "Do you want to lie down in our nest, birdy?"

Marco eagerly nodded, and Ace found himself being tucked into his arms, and carried off. He allowed it for now, because Marco was currently bird brained, and it was adorable. It wouldn't last though, because Ace would go crazy if he kept being babied this much.

He was growing a baby. He wasn't the baby.

But it was fine, because they arrived in the nest and Marco instantly cuddled into him. Ace smiled when Marco's hand began to stroke his stomach, his for now, well toned stomach. Sam said it would start to soften soon, and give way to their growing baby.

Ace dozed off in Marco's arms, feeling content, and safe once more. They had mourning to do, but Izo said they would do that as a family, and make Teach pay as a family.

So he'd stay, stay and enjoy the warmth all around him.


	20. Omega AU - Whitebeard Adoption Service (Where You Kidnap Your Future Children And Siblings)

" _I have no idea what to do..."_

Those were Jinbei's first words, and all the Commanders paused, as did their father. Pops was the first to speak up, sounding absolutely baffled.

"Are you alright, Jinbei?" Pops asked.

" _I'm fine, but..."_

"How about you start from the beginning yoi?" Marco suggested.

" _Well, I ran into that pirate crew you're interested in, old man. Their Captain is so young, much younger than what I was expecting."_

"Guararara, he does seem like a young thing," Pops grinned. "So you fought him then? I take it you won? I can't believe I keep having to tell you that you don't need to fight my battles for me, brat."

" _That's the problem. I couldn't fight him."_

Marco frowned. Jinbei couldn't fight Fire Fist Ace? The kid couldn't possibly be that strong. Sure, he might be Warlord material, but that kind of fight wouldn't scare Jinbei off.

"What do you mean?" Pops raised a brow. "Was something wrong with him?"

" _No! Look, I just couldn't do it,"_ Jinbei complained. _"It was on my honour as a pirate of the sea! If I attacked him, I would have broken the old rules and I would never be forgiven by my crew for doing such a thing. I would never be able to forgive myself either-"_

"Calm yourself, Jinbei. Which of the old rules are you referring to?" Pops asked. "Are they in mourning? Is their ship broken? Are they all sick?"

" _This might seem ridiculous, but Fire Fist Ace remains unpresented. He's still a pup."_

Thatch choked on his drink. Marco smacked his coughing brother's back, helping him dislodge the juice, while his own mind reeled.

The Captain of the Spade Pirates was a pup? Marco tried to recall if he had ever heard of anything like that before, but couldn't. In his entire life he had never heard of a pup being a Captain of a ship. They could be cabin boys, sure, but then it was the Captain's job to make sure they were safe, and that there was an Omega on board to give the children comfort and care.

In saying that, Roger hadn't had an Omega on his crew if Marco recalled rightly. Rouge had been pissed, and remained on their ship for two months so she could keep an eye on Shanks and Buggy, while drilling everything pups needed into the entire crews' heads. Pops had laughed and mocked Roger for hours once they met up again.

They got into a fight afterwards, because Roger accused Pops of trying to steal Rouge's affections, and Pops complained that he has her affections because they were best friends, and Roger was not having his best friend.

Rouge had just watched them both fight, before stealing their treasure and bolting.

"The boy is a pup?" Pops blinked.

" _Yes. I didn't believe it at first, but he has no proper scent yet, as a seventeen year old. I even asked, and his crew were furious with me. Fire Fist didn't seem to understand any of it, and really wanted to fight me. I had to decline and leave quickly, because he tried to attack me for refusing. I think it was something like 'I deny it'?"_

Fossa snorted. "Energetic pup then, huh?"

"Guararara, what an interesting child. I really want to meet him now."

" _They won't be staying on the island for much longer. The Spade pirates decided to restock and explore, but that shouldn't take them too long. I don't know how easily it will be for you to have the pup join your crew, old man. The Spade pirates seem very protective over him, and Fire Fist seems to really care about them in return."_

Vista huffed. "If they cared so much then he shouldn't be the Captain of their ship."

Vista had never been big on pups leaving their homes, not until they had presented at any rate. Vista didn't mind so much if they were alone and in danger, but otherwise, in Vista's mind, pups should remain by their family nests until they were old enough to leave. Marco agreed with that to be honest. Nests were good for pups, very good. They helped ease sickness and anxiety, and made pups feel warm and safe.

There was probably a few Omega on Portgas' ship, so hopefully he slept in one of their nests at the very least.

"It is something I have never heard of before, a pup as a Captain," Pops agreed. "He won't be shown any mercy if Kaido or Big Mom get a hold of him first."

There was also the fact, that Pops was keeping quiet about, that Ace was obviously Rouge's pup. The moment Pops had seen the newspaper article on Ace he had looked almost in awe, and relief. That was when Pops had Haruta keep an eye out on the troublemaker.

"Jinbei, sabotage their ship," Thatch grinned devilishly.

Haruta cackled gleefully at his side. Marco eyed his siblings wearily, his brother and sister were way too into the idea of bringing a pup on to their ship.

" _I don't know..."_

"C'mon, we can keep a pup safe," Haruta grinned. "And we have plenty of nests. Ace would fit in nicely here too, if all my information on him is correct."

"You never found out what his secondary gender was yoi," Marco pointed out.

"That's because he doesn't have one," Haruta huffed. "So that's why I couldn't find out."

"Guararara, it's been decided then," Pops chuckled. "I'm getting too old to be raising pups, but I suppose I could raise one last one with some help."

Marco rolled his eyes when Pops grinned at him. "Sure, sure. I'll look out for Ace."

"Yey! New sibling!" Thatch cheered.

"I won't be the baby of the family anymore," Haruta said, cooing. "And we're getting a baby on the ship."

"Just don't smother him immediately," Marco sighed. "Give him some time to settle on our ship. Speaking of which, Pops, what do we do with Ace's crew?"

"If they cause too much hassle then bring them aboard, we can easily sort them out later," Pops said.


	21. Witch AU - The Heir to the Portgas Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Witch AU is about 12 families being the 'Head Clans', they are the most powerful witches in the world. The World Government wants them Alive Only, for some unknown reason. The Portgas family is the Head Clan that controls the elements, but they can use normal, everyday spells as well.

"Ace," Garp called.

"What do you want?" Ace frowned, crossing his arms.

The shitty old man had a large, heavy book beneath his arm, much to Ace's confusion. Ace hoped it wasn't a present, he didn't deserve them, especially not when it was his birthday.

He got his mother killed on this day. He had no right to a birthday when he murdered her, and even if he hadn't done that, he would still be the son of the devil.

Ace shouldn't even be alive right now. Everybody said so. He should be a dead, and apologise for having breathed even a gasp of air in the first place.

"I told you about the Portgas family, didn't I?"

"When you told me whose blood I share..." Ace grimaced. "Yeah..."

The Portgas Clan, they were one of the most powerful witch families, one of the Twelve Head Clans, that lead the rest of the witches in the world. The Portgas family controlled the elements within the world.

If only Portgas D. Rouge, his mother, had been with someone else. Someone who hadn't abandoned her. Who got himself caught and executed. He could have saved her. Then maybe Ace wouldn't have killed her.

"This is your family grimoire. I was told to give it to you when I thought you were old enough," Garp said, carefully handing him the heavy book.

Ace felt a rush of energy hit him, heard a thousands voices call his name, and a warmth he had never once felt in his life embrace him softly.

A hand, slender but strong, ruffled his hair, and then the rush of energy and the voices left him. Ace stared at the book in wonder, before hugging it to his chest. Something within him called it precious, that it needed him as much as he needed it.

That it would forever call him home.

He swore he heard a voice complain that 'five was not old enough', a woman's voice, and he swore he saw a figure beside him, glaring at Gramps, despite the hand softly going through his hair, before it shimmered away.

"Ace?" Gramps called, surprisingly soft.

Ace couldn't help but smile, because he felt warm and safe, he didn't feel alone. He finally felt whole.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I love it," Ace grinned.

That was when his grandfather rushed him, wrapping him up in such a strong hug that it made Ace squeak. He settled into it though, hugged the book close to his chest with one hand, and the other as best as he could around his grandfather.

"I'm glad you like it," Gramps said shakily, petting his head. "You haven't smiled in so long... Thank you..."

"It feels nice..." Ace mumbled. "And I can keep it?"

"Of course," Gramps grinned, ruffling his hair. "Use it and become a strong Marine."

"I doubt I can ever be a Marine..." Ace frowned. "Not with his blood..."

"If you prove yourself to be strong and compassionate, worth of being a Marine, then I see no reason why they'd harm you. You can soar up the ranks, and join me one day!" Garp grinned.

Ace didn't know or care about that. The book in his arms called to him, and he hugged it tighter to his chest.

"Ace, try not to tell people you're a Portgas. A witch is fine, people will assume you're just an average one," Garp said. "But a Portgas is one of the heads of the witch community. There are people who will want to use your power, despite the fact that you're still very young."

Ace tilted his head, but since his grandpa looked serious, he nodded. That earned him an even brighter grin.

"I'll go hunt us some dinner. You can stay here and read if you like?"

Ace grinned, nodded, and instantly opened up his book. He froze almost instantly, and his grandpa frowned.

"Ace?"

"It's blank."

"It is?" Gramps frowned, peeking over his shoulder. "Huh, so it is. Bwahahah! That's probably why your mother said I was to give it to you when I thought you were old enough."

"But that means I'm old enough now, right? Since you gave it to me," Ace asked, desperately.

He clutched the book tighter, because he didn't want his grandpa to take it away. If he had to try harder to be more grown up he would. He didn't want to part with his book.

"Yeah, I think you'll be fine," Gramps grinned, ruffled his hair. "Try keep staring at it. It might finally give up it's secrets."

Ace sighed in relief as his grandpa left, and gently trailed the cover. It was heavy and thick, engraved with jewels, and had cool details. Ace traced his finger over them, humming.

All the while a presence sat at his side, one he couldn't hear or see, but felt deep within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just played Among Us for the first time today, and whoa, it's so much fun! :D I mean, I'm kinda clueless at the moment, since I'm learning how to play, but it's still fun :)


	22. Kitty AU - All The Cuteness

Thatch was working away at the breakfast line, working on all the hot foods he knew many of his brothers liked. However he couldn't help but pause in his work when he spotted his cat brother hopping up on to the counter, staring at the bacon and purring.

"Ace?" Thatch blinked, staring at the purple collar around Ace's neck. "Oh no, what did you do to get that on you?"

Ace tentatively licked his hand, making Thatch sigh, petting Ace's head. "Aw, you know I can't take it off. If I do I'll get booted off the ship by an angry pigeon."

"Zehahaha," Teach laughed as he lined up at the counter, admiring the collar. He scratched underneath Ace's jaw, earning a mewl. "Why is Commander Ace wearing that?"

"Probably a new fashion accessory from Izo," Thatch lied.

All the Commanders had been drilled to keep silent about the collars. Putting a collar on a Portgas kept them locked in cat form, and nobody wanted that weakness leaked. Usually Ace was wearing it, because he was injured and being stubborn about resting, or because he was in trouble. As far as Thatch was aware, Ace was healthy, so this seemed to be a punishment.

If Thatch remembered right, Marco had put one on Ace during his first month with them a few times. Not that Thatch had known why at the time, but it had forced Ace to rest and recover from his injures, before he tried to attack Pops again. Ace had been seriously grumpy at the time, and gave Marco hell whenever it came to putting on a collar. Of course, Ace hadn't trusted them at that time. His poor baby brother had been scared and lonely.

Thatch grinned, and look at the kid now, his little brother was such a nice guy when he wasn't trying to kill Pops. He scooped Ace up into his arms, earning a few hisses, even as he cooed.

"He's such a cute little brother! So fluffy and adorable-" Thatch squawked when Ace swatted at him, claws out. "DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR! I'LL GIVE YOU MILK JUST STOP CLAWING AT MY HAIR!"

Immediately Ace was content. The little brat mewling happily in his arms instead of trying to rip his face open. Thatch sighed, but using one arm he went and brought out a large bowl and sat it on the counter, filling it up with an entire jug of milk. It earned him a few complaints from his Division about not being on the breakfast line but he ignored them.

Saving his hair was far more important.

Also once Ace was on the counter drinking it those purrs grew and that cute, long tail began to swish back and worth. It was adorable and nice to see Ace so content. He couldn't help but awe at the cuteness.  
  
Instantly, a blur of green was at his side, and his baby sister began to coo too.

"He's so precious," Haruta grinned. "And look at the lovely tail!"

Ace threw them an obvious grumpy face, but he was a tiny kitty cat. Small and cute. Despite having evil claws of death that threatened to murder Thatch if he got too affectionate. Ace quickly finished the bowl of milk, and pawed at him. Thatch grinned and immediately went to prepare the fish. Kitty Ace wanted fish, and he'd get lots of it. By the time he arrived back, Ace was curled up against Marco, who was in his Phoenix form.

"They got even cuter!" Haruta beamed. "They're so fluffy."

Thatch grinned, and laid the sacrificial offering of fish down for the cat. He smiled at Marco, but couldn't keep the playful tinge out of it.

"So Marco, would you like me to make you some eggs?"

He didn't manage to duck the wing that smacked him in the face in time, and went down like a sack of potatoes.


	23. Personality Split AU - Colourful Return

Thatch's sobs echoed across the deck. He was strapped to the mast, high up in the sky, naked as the day he was born, with only a bright blue bow to cover his privates. His hair was dyed neon green, and no longer was in his usual pompadour. It was now a Mohawk.

Izo fared no better, his usual elegant kimono was orange, bright and glittery. His make up had been replaced with paste, that was turning into whites, blues and purples that ran over his face. Izo's hair had taken damage too, it was suited for a bird's nest, all frizzy and tangled in horrible knots at the top of his head.

Haruta was in a pink, frilly dress, and she looked horrified. Her hair was styled neatly, with flowers arranged throughout it. Her make-up complimented it, making her eyes stand out. She had been even forced into wearing tall high heels.

"I... Why did you make me look like a girly girl?" Haruta complained. "Why didn't you mess up my hair? Or give me horrible make-up?"

Red smirked. "Why would I do that to my baby sister?"

"I look like I'm about to go out on a date!"

"Aw, they grow up so fast," Pink cooed, laughing.

Red and Pink stood side-by-side, watching the chaos. Pink had joined him later on when he was just about finished punishing Izo, and they had worked together on making their baby sister pretty. Because Haruta hated dressing up like a 'girly-girl'. Ace was still in bed, and from what Red could tell, Orange, Purple and Grey remained there with him. He paused when he sensed another piece of him flying their way, and raised a brow as Green landed on deck.

"Whoa, Thatch makes a good beacon," Green joked. "I could see him from miles away."

Pink cackled.

"YOU!" Izo howled. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Green winced. "Izo? Jeez, what did you three do?"

"Used Ace as bait," Pink grinned. "We really don't like people messing with our mate though, even when they make him look pretty."

Green frowned. "I missed out on Ace being pretty? Like more so than usual?"

"Yep! He was lovely," Pink grinned. "Now c'mon, tell us what you did!"

"Yes, what did you do?" Izo growled.

"If you gather up the children and meet me beside Pops, I'll shall regale you with my tales yoi," Green offered.

"What about Thatch?" Haruta asked.

"He can come too yoi," Green chuckled.

"I'll tie him back up later then," Red grumbled.

.::.

"You destroyed three Marine bases, fought King, left insulting messages on Perospero's Candy Land, took a dump on his desk, which why? And cured an island with a rare sickness!" Izo ranted. "And in return they blessed your future marriage? We're pirates, we don't even get married!"

"Guararara, good job, son!" Pops laughed.

"I can think of someone to marry yoi," Purple purred, staring straight at Ace who flushed."You would look so pretty in white, wouldn't you, Ace?"

Grey smirked. "Gorgeous even."

"Get a room already!" Haruta complained.

"I mean, we could, all of us and Ace-" Purple began.

Ace went from red to white, his skin drained of colour. "Nope."

Green couldn't help but admire him. He was covered in bite marks, and his skin looked tender and marked by finger prints. He could imagine pushing Ace against the wall right now, kissing him slowly, and how Ace, nice and sensitive after a long passionate night, would melt in his arms. He'd get such sweet whimpers and moans.

Green had missed out on such a nice night, but maybe he'd get the chance to kiss his lover speechless later. He'd love to make him a pretty mess.

"Why not, Ace?" Red scowled.

"I can't handle that again. No way. No." Ace shook his head, as Pink cackled.

Pink wrapped his arms around Ace, nuzzling his cheek and planting a kiss on it. "We'd be gentle. Just like we were last night-"

"Marco! Think of the children in the room," Thatch cried out, covering Haruta's ears. "She's just a little thing!"

Haruta elbowed him in the gut in response, earning a choked off cry.

"Aw, but think of the honeymoon, Ace," Purple purred. "We could completely spoil you."

"I will not be able to walk for a week!"

"We could just heal you, every time you get exhausted yoi," Grey said, and Ace whimpered.

Thatch looked terrified.

"I can't believe I missed out on a night with Ace," Green sighed. "That's the worst punishment ever yoi."

Ace flushed, but it was true. Green had missed out completely. He could try and picture it, Ace lavished in attention, every part of his body being worshipped by their hands, maybe even their tongues. Their lover's body writhing in absolute pleasure, and how much he'd cry from being so pampered. Green felt aroused just thinking about it, but alas, he missed out on that event.

"I have photographs, especially of the ones in bed," Pink grinned. "Ace tried to protest at first, but he was quickly distracted, so we took as many photos as we wanted."

Green perked up. Photos were better than nothing. Ace groaned, burying his face into his hands.

"I hate you all so much," Ace complained.

"I have to admit, I'm curious as to why you 'took a dump' on Perospero's desk," Vista mused. "And how did you even get in there without getting caught?"

Green Marco had many ways he could answer that, but it always freaked his brothers out more when he simply smirked. So he did, and inwardly beamed at the sheer horrified looks he got in return.

It hadn't been anything too chaotic. Sort of anyway. He had simply sat himself down as a Phoenix on Perospero's desk and waited for him to walk inside, after opening all the windows of course. The moment that asshole had walked in was when Marco had pooped, earning a curse and bewildered 'green phoenix' as Marco took off cackling.

Pink seemed to get the idea too, because he fell on his ass, laughing.

"I see you've been up to quite a bit of mischief, Marco," Pops grinned. "Are you sticking around for now? Or do we need to worry about you flying off again."

"I'll wait and see. I ended up missing a 'group meeting'," Green smirked at Ace. "While I was away. I'd rather not miss out on that again."

"There is no again! I could only walk because Grey started healing me," Ace whimpered.

"Even if we get married yoi?" Grey smirked.

"If that happens, then we go one at a damn time!" Ace hissed. "But I hope by that point you'll be back together."

"I can't believe you just kept wandering after I told you to come straight back!" Izo scolded.

Green smirked. "Aw Izo, were you worried about me?"

"I was worried you'd get yourself into too much trouble. Which you obviously did! I have no idea what everyone is going to make of you being green now, instead of your normal colours."

"We should all go flying off!" Pink grinned. "Mess with the Marines heads!"

"Guarararara, they'd be in a right state!" Pops laughed.

"Don't encourage them, Pops!" Izo scowled.

Red smirked. "You're being pretty brave, Izo. Lecturing us. Especially when I may or may not have finished punishing you yet."

Izo paled.

"Thatch got a break, but he'll go back up on the mast. You however made the plan in the first place-"

"Who ratted me out?" Izo gasped.

"Sorry, baby," Thatch whimpered. "He was torturing me on the mast. I'll never look at feathers the same way again."

Ace blinked.

Green took advantage of the moment, and pulled Ace into a hallway, while all his other halves began to hang up on the three troublemakers.

"I'm sorry, Marco."

Green frowned as he gently pressed Ace up against the wall. "What are you sorry for yoi?"

"I didn't notice you were gone. I should have. I'm your boyfriend and yet-" Ace bit his lip. "I'm... I'm really sorry-"

"Oh, sweetheart," Marco sighed, brushing a kiss over Ace's forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for. My other parts have been keeping you busy, firefly. Constantly busy, and I'm the one who likes to roam. I didn't need to feel so attached. So no, you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who is for making you worry yoi."

Ace smiled, pressing a kiss against his nose. "Then maybe we can both just forgive each other and move on?"

"I like the sound of that yoi," Green grinned. "Now, I missed out on some fun last time."

"Eh?" Ace blinked, then flushed. "W-Wait. Marco, no. I just got out of bed-"

Green silenced him, pressing a kiss against his lips instead. He kept the kisses slow and sweet, and slipped his hand into Ace's hair. Ace whimpered sweetly against him, clutching his shirt, and Green Marco couldn't help but grin.

He'd have his own time with Ace, even if he kept it to sweet kisses for now. He didn't want to overwhelm Ace after all.


	24. Omega AU - Poor Jinbei (Though You Kind Of Brought This Upon Yourself At This Point)

Jinbei had managed to sneak on to the ship while most of the Spade pirates had been away. There had been a few leftover Spades, but he was a New World pirate, and managed to slip by them easily enough.

From there, he broke the helm clean off. It would stop the Spades from going anywhere for a while. That would give the old man plenty of time to get over here and see the pup with his own eyes. He detected more people coming back at the edge of his haki, and decided that breaking the helm should be more than enough.

Quickly he began his retreat.

Only to run into the pup Jinbei so desperately wanted to avoid.

"Jinbei! You came back!" Ace beamed, before grinning devilishly, his fist bursting into flames. "Now we can fight."

Jinbei froze. Oh no, he knew coming back here was a terrible idea, especially because all this pup wanted to do was fight him. He was not fighting a child, no way, no matter how strong this child was. Fisher Tiger taught him better. He had shown him the old rules, created by pirates generations past.

Jinbei raised his hands, backing away. He needed to get off the ship.

"I'm sorry," he apologised sincerely, because the pup was offended, and he hadn't meant to cause it. "I told you already, you're a pup-"

"And you sabotaged my ship," the pup growled lowly.

Jinbei turned on his heel, ready to jump overboard, but the Spade pirates were blocking his way, and all of them looked pissed. He got into a fighting stance, scowling.

"I may not be able to fight your Captain, but you are all presented. I won't hesitate to push through you."

The masked one snorted. "Sure, you can beat us, but can you get past us before Ace gets to you?"

No, apparently he couldn't, because the pup was already tackling him from behind with a victory cry.

.::.

It surprisingly only took a day for Jinbei to go down. Jinbei who had been too busy frantically dodging Ace, trying to talk him down, because he was a pup and he didn't want to fight him. The thought made Deuce snort, because Ace had no concept of that stuff. He had tried to tell his Captain that he was an Alpha once, but Ace only looked confused, and said it 'didn't fit'.

Ace then explained his 'category system' to Deuce, and just the thought of that system made Deuce's head ache horribly. It was even worse when he tried to explain the secondary system properly to Ace, who blinked at him as if he was slow. Ace then complained how it was 'too complicated' and that 'his system worked better'.

That... That was not how biology worked.

But Deuce in the end gave up, because trying to get Ace to understand complicated things he wasn't bothered learning about made him want to weep most days.

God though if Ace ever became an Omega and had heats, trying to explain that to him would be difficult. He'd probably think he had gotten a fever or something. If he became an Alpha then he's get ruts, and Ace would probably think he had gotten sick somehow.

Deuce shuddered at the thought.

Maybe if they were lucky Ace would just stay a pup forever.

"Banshee! Why did you knock him out?" Ace complained.

Because, oh yeah, Banshee had knocked a Warlord out, with a god damn frying pan. How the hell did that even work?

"Nobody messes with my pup!" Banshee grinned. "I've got your back, Captain."

"But I wanted to fight him," Ace groaned.

Deuce sighed. "Alright, we need to get our ship fixed, and do something about this Warlord. Mihar, what do you think?"

"He's completely wrecked the helm, it's going to take a bit of time to repair from the looks of things," Mihar explained. "As for Jinbei, I suppose we just dump him? I'm not sure if land or sea would be better for him though, or safer perhaps?"

Deuce frowned. "I have to admit, I'm not sure how that works-"

"What are you doing to Jinbei, Finamore?" Ace blinked, and Deuce groaned.

Who took their eyes off Finamore? And why was Ganryu and Auggie 68 helping him?

"Look away, child!" Finamore yelled, glaring daggers at Ace.

Ace huffed. "But I wanna know-"

"LOOK AWAY!"

Ace obeyed, pouting his way. "Deuce, I thought I was the Captain?"

"You are, but Finamore's right. Look away," Deuce said, wincing.

Because they were stripping Jinbei of everything except his underwear, and Deuce did not want to know what these guys were up to. Mihar looked completely and utterly amused. The traitor.

"Are you just robbing everything he owns?" Deuce sighed.

"Oh! Does he have anything cool-" Ace began to turn around, but Deuce slapped his hand over Ace's eyes, earning a whine.

"We're not robbing him," Finamore cackled. "We're getting a new figure head."

Deuce blinked, puzzled, and Mihar shrugged.

Deuce did not expect to see Jinbei bound to their figure head an hour later. Nor the fishman's clothes tied to the top of the mast next to their flag. Ace looked baffled, but most of the Spade pirates were cheering.

Mihar still looked amused.

Deuce groaned, grabbed Ace who tried to approach Jinbei, and dragged him back.

"You are not talking to an almost naked fishman!"

"But he looks so cool!" Ace complained.

"You're a pup. You're not supposed to see almost naked people just yet."

"You're boring."

"Yes," Deuce sighed. "You have told me that quite a few times..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've written another story. I've been keeping myself pretty busy o.o It's another MarcoxAce, with some LawxLuffy, VivixNami and ZoroxSanji. It's in a fantasy alternative universe and was inspired by the Vampire AU. Marco is a Vampire and Ace is a Hunter. The prologue is out now if anyone is interested in reading it :) It's called 'The Chosen Few'.


	25. Blackbeard AU - Stealing The Striker

It had taken two months, but Ace had recovered. Nothing ached anymore and he was free to move about. Well, unless commanded to otherwise of course. Teach had been kind enough to throw him a party, before they got down to business.

Ace did say he wanted one thing before they got to work, much to his new Captain's surprise.

He wanted his Striker.

.::.

Laffitte and Ace slipped quietly into the docking area within the Moby Dick. Laffitte had flew them over under the cover of darkness, while the Moby Dick was quieter, with only the night watch on guard. Ace smiled at the sight of the Striker. She looked well cared for, and Ace knew it was Deuce who would have been looking. After all, he and Deuce knew the ins and outs of the Striker.

They had created her together. Their first ship.

"You look fond," Laffitte commented.

"It's one of the best things I've ever helped build," Ace explained. "It saved me and an old friend from starving to death on an island."

He approached it, stroking a hand over the mast. Striker stirred uneasily, worry oozing from her core, and that only made Ace sigh tiredly. Deuce had probably told their ship what had happened. How Ace had gone missing. At least, hopefully the Whitebeards said that. He wasn't exactly willingly with Teach after all. Ace moved, ready to hop in, but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Ace?"

Ace closed his eyes and sighed. What was the saying? Speak of the Devil and he shall come? Of course Deuce was no Devil, he was too brilliant to be. Himself on the other hand...?

"Hey," Ace greeted, tipping his hat back, his smile strained upon his face.

"You're back." Deuce looked relieved before he froze, his eyes landing on Laffitte who smiled disarmingly back at him.

Before Deuce could speak Ace rushed him, putting him in a headlock and choking him with his arm. Deuce scrambled against his hold with a choked whimper, and the sound made Ace ache.

"Shh, don't scream," Ace urged, keeping his voice soft. "Just calm down and stop squirming."

"A-Ace-" Deuce tried.

"Hush," Ace said, petting his head.

Deuce stiffened in his hold, but slowly relaxed, and Ace loosened his hold just the tiniest, tiniest touch, so that his friend could breathe easier. If Deuce looked ready to scream he could easily tighten his hold once more, but for now threw a smile back at Laffitte who was admiring the Striker.

"It's such an interesting creation," Laffitte mused. "I can't believe how well you managed to modify it to your ability."

"Well Deuce and I made it based on my ability," Ace offered.

"So he's 'Masked Deuce'?" Laffitte said, frowning. "A shame he never got a higher bounty. He might have worked, but alas, we don't need him."

"Teach did say to make a statement about my allegiance now," Ace said.

"Captain Teach, but true, he's your statement then?"

"My former first mate from the time I was a Captain, being choked out by me?" Ace grinned. "I think that makes a very good statement about my intentions of leaving the Whitebeards."

Deuce made a startled noise but Ace merely hushed him. "Quiet now."

"Please," Deuce whispered. "Just speak to me... Please?"

Ace shared a look with Laffitte who sighed and nodded, getting the Striker unbound from her holdings. They kept her from sailing off whenever someone opened up the doorways for the smaller boats to come out.

"What's up?" Ace asked pleasantly.

"Ace, please, let's just head upstairs and talk about this," Deuce pleaded. "Don't you want to see everyone? Especially Thatch?"

"Thatch is alive then?" Ace sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Thanks to you. If our night watch hadn't seen the fire exploding in the sky then we wouldn't have realised something was going on," Deuce admitted. "We've been searching for you for months after your vivre card was destroyed. Have you seen the news about Luffy-"

Ace smirked. "Now, now, don't play distraction."

"Ace-" Deuce began but Ace tightened his arm again, earning a choked gasp.

"Enough now, just go to sleep. You can tell everyone what happened when you wake up," Ace chuckled. "I really wish I could see their reactions. Oh well, maybe another day."

Ace glanced back, seeing Laffitte was completely focused on readying the Striker. He looked a bit confused, admiring it so Ace leaned closer to Deuce's ear.

"Since those idiots haven't ordered me into silence yet, I can tell you a secret. I just hope you remember it," Ace whispered. "Laffitte has the ability to hypnotise folk. I'm currently under it."

"A-Ace-" Deuce was clawing at his arm, his eyes growing hazier.

"Night, Deuce," Ace grinned.

Once Deuce passed out he immediately allowed him to breathe, earning a gasp from his unconscious former first mate. Ace carefully sat him down, leaning him against the wall before heading Laffitte's way.

"Better hurry up," Laffitte said, frowning. "A Commander might have felt that."

"I'm not even sure who is on watch duty tonight," Ace mused. "Namur and Marco would be the biggest pains though."

"Then we just have to make sure we out run them," Laffitte said.

Ace climbed on, Laffitte sat in front, clinging to the sides as Ace took off into the night sky. Fire crackled off the Striker, sending them racing across the sea. He heard startled voices from the Moby Dick, and heard someone dive into the water.

Namur was on watch tonight then. He would be the only one who'd dive into the ocean during the night.

They had raced plenty of times, and while Namur had won a few rounds.

Ace had won the rest.


End file.
